Hidden Secrets
by IloveMerlinandArthur
Summary: Seventeen years ago, James Potter vanished after he met with the Dark Lord and hasn't been seen since and Lily Potter was left alone to raise her only son Harry. But at the age of seventeen Harry Potter's world is about to change, he attends Hogwarts school, which is under the reign of Lord Voldemort himself and his Death Eaters. This is an Alternative Universe story. Please R & R.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Okay, let us begin with the first thing - this story is pretty much completed and the second thing is that this story takes place in an Alternative Universe. (Stories that fall into this definition are usually "what-ifs", where possibilities arising from circumstances, which do not occur in the original fictional universe, are explored). Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the ideas conjured during my own imaginings. Please Read  & Review.

 **Summary:** Seventeen years ago, James Potter vanished after he met with the Dark Lord and hasn't been seen since and Lily Potter was left alone to raise her only son Harry. But at the age of seventeen Harry Potter's world is about to change. He goes to school at Hogwarts, which is under the reign of Lord Voldemort himself and his Death Eaters. Will Harry be able to solve a seventeen year old mystery that is coming back from the past?

 **Prologue**

 **The Potter Mansion, somewhere in Painswick, England.**

The grand two-story white mansion stood hard, giant and imposing in the moonlight; at least all the lights were on inside, making it look as if it were watching the front garden. The front garden held countless different colours of roses as well as hedging. It also contained a large pebbled driveway, however there were no cars parked there. The manor stood to the far side off the southeast road and was unusually active.

Heaps of elegantly dressed people, men and women alike were arriving in great style. Their very impressive horse drawn carriages, shone in the darkness. The beginning of the night was overflowing with the sounds of chatter and horses' hooves on pebbles; still there was a hush of anticipation of what the night would bring.

The guests as anyone would assume they were, were gathered together and walked through the front garden. Whispering as they did so, some were talking merrily about how the garden looked spectacular.

"What do you think, my dear Alice? Doesn't the garden look almost as grand as the manor itself?" said a middle-aged man who wore a black tuxedo; he had a cheerful, but proud voice. The man glanced at his wife, who wore a silken red dress that flowed down around her. Her high heels clapped against the pathway that they had just stepped onto, and she replied.

"Yes, it is lovely. Hmm...Don't the roses smell nice, Frank."

The guests arrived at the double oak doors that had an engraved inscription on the surface: 'They are brave as lions, loyal as badgers, smart as ravens and cunning as snakes. They are powerful points; they are sparkling spears that shall never rust'. The double doors swung graciously open to reveal a butler, who worked for the manor's Mistress. The house elf, who smiled serenely at them, also accompanied him.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to the Potter Mansion." The butler greeted with a French accent. The noblemen nodded, while their wives smiled pleasantly in return.

"May, I take your coat's gentlemen?" The butler asked formally.

After the gentlemen had handed over their coat's, they followed the house elf who introduced herself as Marina and had also informed the quests that the butler's name was Robert; if they should have any need of him.

Marina the House Elf led the quests through the foyer, which had a white marble floor with cream walls; decorated with portraits of family members that had passed on.

"I say" exclaimed a man with shoulder length white hair and wore a dark blue attire "Is that Gwendolyn the Glamorous?"

"Oh yes it is, Mr. Xenophilius Lovegood. She won the title of the most beautiful maiden in all the land when she was only nineteen." Marina replied "And over here, we have the three witch sisters: Bonita, Ophelia and Georgina. They were the daughters of Gwendolyn the Glamorous and Sir Louie Massey."

"Who is that in this portrait here?" asked a woman dressed in a lime green dress, she was pointing to a big long portrait of a man; he had dark brown hair, grey eyes and his face wore a small smile. He wore a white button down shirt, grey pants and an ivory cloak – in his right hand he held a mahogany staff that had a crystal ball on top, surrounded with jewels.

"Oh, that is Charlus Potter, Madam Andromeda Tonks. He was the only son of Richard Potter, who was the only Potter to marry into the Massey family. Charlus' mother was Georgina Massey." Marina replied, "At the age of 45 in 1729 he had his only son – James Potter to his wife Dorea Black. However, we all know the story of James Potter, of his gallantry and his bravery as he fought against the dark forces."

Marina paused to catch some air then continued, "Therefore, we come to the reason you are all gathered here tonight. James Potter married Lily Evans and on the 31st of July 1980, his son Harry Potter was born. Now seven years later, it is July 31st 1987, and tonight we celebrate Master Harry's seventh birthday."

They talked for a few more minutes, as the guests were led out of the foyer and into a long hallway, until they finally reached the double glass doors at the end.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the ballroom" announced Marina as she swung the doors open and let the guests enter. In the ballroom, the floor was black and white marble and the walls were a nice light shade of grey. In the middle of the ceiling there was a big glowing, magical orb that changed colours and showered the entire room in multicoloured lights.

A man in a suit stepped forward to introduce the mistress of the manor. "Thank you all for coming to this very special occasion, as you all know today is the day that a little boy named Harry turned seven. And I would like for you all to wish him a happy birthday, now I would like to introduce the mistress of this here grand manor: Lily Potter".

The night went well; there were many greetings and wishes of have a "Happy Birthday" to a small boy, who could not stop smiling at everyone. The birthday party lasted four hours, it was a wonderful affair; there was lots of dancing, laughter and smiles. Especially on Harry's young face, he had bright green eyes - quite like his mother, with dark brown hair it was almost black that stuck up haphazardly – which truly showed the face of his ancestors. His mother Lily, who had long auburn hair that cascaded down her back, settled down next to him as he opened his presents. He got a book "The Tales of Beedle the Bard", a beginner's potion making kit for children, a glass orb that showed any place in the world if you said the place name and so many other wondrous things.

* * *

When everyone had left the manor, except for the two who lived there, the mistress Lily Potter led her now seven-year-old boy to bed. The room was quite large for a bedroom, which only housed a small boy of seven years. The room contained two huge bookcases filled with weird and amazing books about magic, a writing desk with six drawers that contained a stack of parchment, quills and two bottles of ink. The walls of the room were a fine baby blue colour, which matched the bed spread on Harry's four-poster bed.

"Mother, may you tell me a story about my father?" asked Harry politely, who now sat up in his bed. His mother sat beside him, in an old rocking chair she had once used to rock her only son to sleep in.

"Well, alright then, only one though" she replied softly. Lily was an elegant woman, however she cared less for the finer things that marrying into the Potter family had given her and cared more for her family than anything else.

With her mesmerising emerald eyes, Lily gazed upon her precious son. She could look at you and it would feel as if she were looking right into you, piercing your very soul.

"Seven years ago, all the way back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was a young man named James Potter, who everyone in Gryffindor called 'the brave one', those in Ravenclaw doubted his intelligence and called him an idiot in less polite terms, the Slytherin's more than agreed and the Hufflepuff's didn't have much to say, preferring to keep their mouths shut. This is a story I will always remember, for he was almost killed by Voldemort.

Your father was surrounded by all of his foes. One false move or mistake would mean his death, for all his enemies were wizards like himself. They had their wands trained upon him, and then one came forth wand raised ready to kill. The darkest wizard of them all; Lord Voldemort, walked smoothly up to him - he seemed to glide on black smoke. Now Voldemort was called a lord but only because that is what he named himself as, he was never a lord or a noble by blood. However since he practiced the Dark Arts vigoursly, many referred to him and still do as a Dark Lord." Lily said, before she was interrupted.

"Wow, this Lord Voldemort sounds powerful" Harry said awed by the possible amount of power this wizard could have.

"Oh, the dark lord was powerful, still is". Lily replied gently, "Nevertheless, James knew he had to escape, he had to protect his new family.

Therefore, he had to do the only thing, which the other wizards could not stop, so he did something they did not expect, he pulled a very ancient pureblood magic trick. He summoned a thick mist to roll in and surround him, and once the mist had cleared, there was no sign of James anywhere. He had vanished, and to this day no one has seen or heard from him".

Lily finished the story there, for there was nothing else to be told and another reason was that a solitary tear had escaped her eye.

Where ever was James? No one knew, but all Lily knew was that he was alive and well. Her gut-instinct told her this. She often wondered what James was waiting for. Waiting for what they did not know, maybe it was for the right moment to show himself?

Therefore, when it comes down to it, the truth of the matter is that no one truly knows where one famous James Potter really roams.


	2. Chapter 1: Pure of Heart

**Chapter one: Pure of Heart**

Ten years later, it was 1997 which found Harry sitting in the previously titled Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom or so his mother kept telling him it was once called - that was before Voldemort won the first war, now however, it is simply known as "the dark arts" classroom. And he was wearing an expression upon his face that could tell anyone he was spacing out. He had so much on his mind to think about, like; ways to annoy teachers, prank students, being rude yet again to the headmaster. Who by the way was someone he really did not like. This all normally resulted in Harry getting himself thrown into detention. Which he loved dearly, for only one reason; he got to annoy the teacher on supervision. Harry's thoughts were abruptly cut off; by a voice calling out to him.

"Dreaming again Potter?" That voice, Harry knew belonged to his most hated Professor of all. Lucius Malfoy. He was a tall, blonde headed man with silvery-grey eyes and an imposing stature and where ever he went he carried that blasted cane of his.

Almost every student that had ever entered his classroom, never left without the thought of him being grandeur. So naturally, most students outside of class veered away from him. This perhaps came from him appearing intimidating. Harry looked up apparently startled.

"Mr Potter everyone has left to go to lunch, why pray tell, are you still here?" His Professor's smooth sharp voice made Harry glance around the too quiet to still room. Indeed everyone had left.

"Oh! I'm sorry Professor, I must not have heard the bell" Harry exclaimed as he got up from his desk, slightly embarrassed. As he started packing away his quills of black, red and blue, his pieces of blank parchment that he slid into a plastic sleeve in his folder with the days written work and shoving his 'How to Defend Against and Use Dark Magic' by Florence Irving' textbook into his book bag. Professor Malfoy had started to lecture him.

"In other words, you weren't paying attention in my class yet again, so maybe, you might fail your grade report which you know very well that your mother will see before you do". The Professor gave a short pause to smile spitefully at Harry, which made him gulp.

"So you see we can't be having you slack off, while everyone else does the work," the Professor continued in his speech.

"You may go, leave! I have a rather important meeting to attend" Professor Malfoy finally said.

"Yes sir" was all Harry said before turning slowly, just to irritate his Professor and walked casually out of the classroom door. Soon as the door had clicked, shut behind him, which is when Harry started to walk his way out of the corridors of Hogwarts School, and out into one of the many courtyards. This was where he always met up with his two best friends; Ron Weasley, who was one of those guys that loved to play chess and exploding snap and was generally great at strategising when it came to Quidditch. And Hermione Granger who was a very smart, bookworm type of girl and with the things the way they were she also was a bit of a troublemaker.

"Hey, where have you been?" Hermione asked scoldingly, all the while waving her finger at him.

"I had almost thought for certain that, the sky had swallowed you up!" Ron exclaimed exasperatedly. However, before Harry could reply to his friends, another voice penetrated the scene.

"Yeah, where have you been, Potty?" Draco Malfoy, the Professor's son sneered. Draco had a lot in common with his father, for one he was practically a carbon copy. Two, his hair was the same and so was his eye colour and three, they agreed on everything the other thought. That is not the only thing however; the list of similarities goes on.

"What a coincidence, I was just with your dad, Malfoy." Harry replied standing, with his back ramrod straight.

"Were you now, what did you do this time to anger him, huh?" Malfoy questioned arrogantly.

"I was daydreaming in his class again, hmm why do you ask?" Harry's playful but biting reply, sent Malfoy into a rage.

"You do that on purpose!" Draco yelled angrily, who was by now standing only a breath away from Harry.

"Yeah maybe, well we can't all be heroes, right?" Harry said, pretending to be in deep thought. This question seemed to provoke Draco into saying a lame "Get lost".

Harry laughed again at this as if it were a joke and replied with; "No, I don't think we will this is our school too!"

No one had noticed that the teacher's meeting had finished early than was originally planned, that it would give one Professor Malfoy enough time to wander out into the courtyard on playground duty to see his son and his least favourite student in a fight. Suddenly the argument between the two furious teens turned into a petty but full out wizards duel with wands raised.

Draco fired first with a leg-tying jinx; however, Harry was fit as a fiddle and dodged the oncoming jinx easily. Harry retaliated with a blasting spell, which knocked Draco off his feet and sent him flying backwards into a tree where he slid down it, to lay in a heap on the ground.

"Mr Potter! Please be as kind as to explain yourself as to why you have endangered the students of this school, and to add that to the fact that you have just knowingly and willingly blasted a student let alone my own son!" Professor Malfoy raged.

"You will be serving detention with me tonight, my office 8:00 sharp."

The next day the three friends had Care of Magical Creatures class. On their way down to a little stone classroom that was situated next to the Forbidden Forest they conversed in light conversation.

"So tell us, how was detention with Mr Malfoy?" Ron asked thinking about the dark arts teacher possibly torturing Harry.

"Yes Harry, he didn't hurt you did he?" Hermione asked wringing her hands, she had read loads of old and crumpled articles detailing the first wizarding war and how Lord Voldemort their headmaster had lead an army of dark witches and wizards along with a large number of foul beasts against those who fought along side the light. She read of how the Dark Lord's follower's killed and tortured innocents for their own personal gain, and to think the very same people (if you could call them that) now ran the school, that was once a place to learn in, to grow up in. A school was meant to be a safe haven, not some terrorised institution for academics that was plagued by nightmares of the past. It was downright terrifying to think about Hermione had decided.

"No he didn't hurt me, as we are not supposed to know about their history. If they ever found out that, we knew... I couldn't possibly think of what might happen," Harry replied in a controlled whisper looking around making sure no one overheard.

After a couple of minutes, they had reached their destination.

"Gather round, but do so calmly." Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank instructed.

"We will be learning all about unicorns today for example: where a unicorn lives, what they eat and so on."

The lesson was a double and for the first hour the class took notes on what were a unicorn lived, what they ate and other detailing the myths surrounding them to learn what the truth was and what was not. When the half time bell sounded, Professor Grubbly-Plank told the class to pack up and to follow her because she had a real treat for them today.

"I wonder what the surprise is." Hermione said to Ron and Harry.

As if in answer to Hermione's question Professor Grubbly-Plank said, "Now listen up everybody we must be quiet, as the surprise is that you get to meet our resident unicorn stallion"

"Oh my god, that's just...wow!" Hermione exclaimed quietly with excitement.

"That's cool! I wonder if anyone will be allowed to pat it," Ron said thinking about how soft the mane would feel.

"Oh goody" Draco Malfoy said snidely "However I doubt you will have any kind of chance to touch the beast, as Granger you're a mudblood and Weasley you have no class or money!"

"Not everything is about class or money, Malfoy!" yelled Harry angrily.

"As they say, details who needs them" Replied Draco bitingly.

"Does he always have to ruin things?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Yeah he does, though personally I think that he can't help himself" Ron supplied bitterly.

The class turned the corner and found to their delight and amazement standing proudly in plain view was the most beautiful creature that they had ever seen. Most of the class (mainly the girls) seemed to swoon when they saw the unicorn standing less than six metres from them. He was pure white and his fur looked to be made of velvet, it shone in the sun giving the unicorn an almost heavenly glow. Its horn was spiralled and silver coloured, its hooves almost gold and his eyes were dark mystical pools of understanding and in the right light looked to be made from diamonds.

"Now class, I warn you do not make any sudden moves or he will get frightened and run," Professor Grubbly-Plank said. "Unicorn's only give permission to those who are pure in heart to touch them".

It at this moment that the unicorn started forward gracefully towards the class however it did not just walk to any of them, it walked towards Harry Potter.

'Of course, it's going to go to him' Draco thought nastily. Once in front of Harry the unicorn nudged his hand with its muzzle telling him he could touch him and Harry did hesitantly.

Fingers brushed against soft white fur and Harry could not help but smile.

After five minutes of patting the unicorn did Harry let his hand drop back to his side, the unicorn gazed at him thoughtfully and turned finally walking away back into the forest where it lived.

"Well that was interesting Mr Potter could you please stay after class, I would like a word." That was all Professor Grubbly-Plank said before dismissing the class just as the bell rang for lunch.

"Harry, Ron and I will meet you under the oak tree where we sit outside for lunch okay?" Hermione said before dragging Ron away. Harry only nodded in reply.

"What did you want to speak about Professor?" Harry asked after as everyone in the class left.

"That was quite astonishing, in all my years that I have taught here...never has that particular unicorn singled anyone out" Professor Grubbly-Plank confessed.

"What have I done to deserve to be allowed to touch it?" Harry asked in turn.

"It is peculiar that it singled you out Mr Potter, however I don't think has anything to do with what you have done or haven't. I would take it as a sign Mr Potter that strange and unusual things are going to happen; I want to tell you something". The Professor answered...

"What is that Professor?" Harry asked wondering what his teacher could possibly tell him.

"I know for certain that that unicorn liked you the moment he laid eyes on you, and for this reason I could tell that he has chosen you". Professor Grubbly-Plank replied.

"Why has he chosen me?" Harry asked quietly.

"Well it gets me thinking, you see Harry the unicorn saw you for who you really are. I have my suspicions that he saw or rather sensed your father in you," Replied the professor.

"How could it sense my father in me? I mean I never even knew the guy," Replied Harry frowning.

"Well he was almost exactly like yourself, he was important. I have to tell you whilst I have the chance, I knew your father and I can also tell you that his enemies are your enemies. One of his school rivals was Lucius Malfoy your Dark Arts teacher, don't underestimate him Harry and I also mean anyone close to the Headmaster do not underestimate any of them. If he were to find out, I spoke of...the past. It would not be long before I disappeared. I trust you know what that means" Professor Grubbly-Plank said glancing around.

Harry's eyes were wide knowing what his professor said would indeed happen.

"Your courage it great is as your bravery Harry, no matter what you uncover. Do not let anybody stop you, you have many things coming your way some of them good some of them bad. However, remember you are the key that will unlock the mysteries; you are that little piece of string that ties all the events that are hidden together. I have no doubt you will go far, now leave, meet up with friends" Said the professor.

With that, Harry walked away, going to go find his friends.


	3. Chapter 2: Take Care of Yourself

**Author's Note:** To those of you who have made this story a favourite and to those of you who are following this, I am largely thankful and it would mean the world to me if you could review the story and tell me what you think about it so far, yours sincerely IloveMerlinandArthur.

 **Chapter Two – Take Care of Yourself**

"It's weird" stated Harry, who was sitting in front of the flickering flames in the hearth on the floor in the Gryffindor Common room, with his Charms and Jinxes homework in front of him and numerous books to do with the subject, however most of them were Hermione's.

"What's weird Harry?" Ron asked curiously, as he tried to concentrate on his Potions Essay, it was proving to be extremely difficult. He was seated to Harry's right on the comfortable deep red lounge with his legs crossed; he looked down at Harry as he asked his question.

"Well it started yesterday, only two days after our lesson with the unicorn. I started getting mail, you know letters. They were all full of warnings." Harry replied as he wrote his answer to a relatively easy question on his parchment about floating charms.

"Why would someone be sending you warning letters Harry?" Hermione asked coming down the stone steps that lead to the girl's dorm room.

"I personally don't know, but this morning I received a letter that wasn't a warning. It seemed to be more of a threat actually."

Harry replied shoving his hand into a robe pocket and pulling a piece of parchment out and handing it to Hermione who had her hand outstretched. She read aloud:

 _ **Dear Mr. Potter,**_

 _ **I have come across some information that extremely disturbs me; to a certain extent a straightforward and trustworthy individual has informed me that a unicorn has singled you out. I advise you now,**_ _ **do not attempt to plan anything that would challenge my authority. If you so much as cause tribulation within the school,**_ _ **I swear on my filthy father's grave that, it will be the very last thing you ever do. So do not go to the trouble of trying to figure out any puzzles that you come across, have a pleasant day.**_

 _ **P.S You are being watched, so if you do something, I will know.**_

"This letter isn't signed, how are we ever going to know who sent it?" Ron asked as he looked at the letter over Hermione's shoulder.

"Wait, I know that writing!" Hermione shook, worried seemingly coming to a startling realisation.

"Who does it belong to Hermione?" Harry asked in agitation as he and Ron looked at each other than back to Hermione who had started pacing.

"It's the headmaster's; I've seen his writing before. Whilst I was in his office the other day." Hermione replied shaken but more certain than she had ever been. "I'm most sure that it is."

"Why were you in his office?" Ron asked scared and befuddled as to why the girl standing in front of him would dare to enter the lair of a supposed maniac that harboured homicidal tendencies.

"Well I had noticed that he was shall we say…. acting a little off centre? This was of course after the incident with the unicorn, so I thought I'd have a little snoop around his office." Hermione replied, "I wanted to see if I could find anything that could attest to the change in his behaviour."

"So did you find anything then Mione?" Ron asked Hermione as she sat down on the lounge.

"Unfortunately, no I didn't." Hermione replied as she pulled Harry's and Ron's homework towards herself so that she could check it over.

"Never mind that, how on earth did you get into his office?" Harry questioned, as he looked at Hermione "Surely there would have been protective enchantments placed around his office right?"

"That's the funny thing; I thought for sure as well that he would. Given whom he is but then taking into account that nearly the whole school doesn't know his history." Hermione replied as she made corrections on their homework "I doubt any of them would try and get in anyway, I mean he gives off a really powerful magical aura. That said most of them wouldn't want to cross him in the first place."

"Enough of that then" Harry said, "What are we going to do? I mean we have classes and everything, maybe we could start looking for clues. Nevertheless, do it cautiously, so that we are not noticed. Than after that we can eventually put all the information we gather together like the giant jigsaw puzzle that it is, that way we see the whole picture of what's really going on."

"That sounds like a good plan" Ron replied as he took back his potions essay from Hermione to find that it had acquired a large number of red markings that crossed out a lot of the stuff that he'd written, he grimaced and sighed "I guess I'll have to rewrite it, Mione do you think you could help me?"

"I do agree that it is a good plan Harry, but we will have to be exceedingly careful." Hermione replied as she turned to face Ron, "Okay so where do you want to start?"

"Can you please help me with healing potions that seems to be the area where everything is crossed out" Ron replied grabbing his potions textbook.

"Honestly Ron, We studied those in first year!" Hermione cried exasperatedly.

Harry looked down at his own homework and found that it too had been scribbled on, however not so much as Ron's though. After a few moments of listening to his friends argue over homework and healing potions, Harry started thinking about what the headmaster had said in his unsigned letter. He found himself smiling as the phrase "When you feel in danger, go to where you are no stranger" ran through his mind.

* * *

A few days had passed in silence, classes had been normal. The reason for all the silence was because of the work that had been set for the students. There was so much homework that Harry, Ron and Hermione did not have time to look for any clues regarding their newest mystery project.

They spent hours in the library studying for upcoming exams that were all on the same day they were; Charms and Jinxes, Magical History, Potions, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and the Dark Arts. With all the pressure being put on the students, emotions ran high and the slightest provocation would set them off.

The professors paid little attention to this and kept badgering the students to keep studying hard, it was the day that Harry Potter had Double Potions. Professor Severus Snape was being all- around unpleasant and uncaring, which of course if people did not know was the norm for him. (They would be wary of him if he was not in a foul mood for that would more than likely mean that someone had had been expelled.)

"You are just like your father; arrogant, insolent and lazy!" Snape shouted, his hair was a greasy black colour that framed his face, his hazel eyes glinting maliciously as he glared hatefully at Harry.

He took the insults a step further as he looked into Harry's cauldron, the swirling liquid of his potion was a cobalt blue in colour and smelt somewhere between a mixture of salt and rain.

"Your attempts at creating a simple peace draught are revolting Potter; it's supposed to be a light sky blue colour and smell of sweet flower."

Harry, who had sat at this very table for the past six years and always copped a dishing out from Snape about his father and his potions skills finally, had had enough.

"Will you shut up about my father, I don't know what you have against him but it has to stop now!" Harry snarled and stood up in anger "As for my potion making problems, I probably wouldn't have any if you only knew how to teach the stupid subject properly and stopped harping on me every other lesson!"

"How dare you insinuate that I don't know how to teach my own subject, you ignorant, inconsiderate and horrid boy!" Snape roared in fury "And for Merlin's sake sit down!"

However Harry was not done yet and yelled back "Now give me a reason as to why I should listen to you, I mean hey, I don't even like you!"

"I don't want you to like me you idiot boy, detention!" Snape shouted, "Class dismissed! You Potter stay behind"

As everyone rushed out of the classroom to get to lunch Harry tried escaping with the crowd of students, but before he could the professor sensing Harry's plan (Harry would later think that his professor could read minds) was there ahead of him standing predatorily in the doorway, blocking the only exit, like a hunter who stalked his prey.

"Argh! Come on, just let me go!" Harry cried clearly frustrated, he stomped his foot and ran his fingers through his hair as several glass objects in the room shattered in reaction to Harry's anger. His magic unleashing in that split second that he had lost control, it was destructive and untamed magic - that was let out due to a build up of pressure, namely stress and frustration.

"When you are done with having this temper tantrum, we will sit down and talk like proper people instead of animals!" Professor Snape said in a quiet voice that told Harry that there was no room for arguing, so he settled for glaring at the man.

"Now, come." Snape said indicating to Harry that he should follow, and Harry reluctantly did so. The professor took him to a door that contained a brass handle.

"This is where my private chambers are, I do not normally permit students to enter. However, this is a rare occasion and therefore I consent to it." Snape continued as he produced a small brass key from his pocket and put it into the lock.

"Is that all it takes to get into your chambers, sir?" Harry asked pointing to the key his professor held, his eyes wide as dinner plates at what seemed such a simple method of gaining access to one's private chambers. He wondered whether if it could be exactly like getting into the headmaster's office - Easy.

"Oh no, don't be fooled Potter. Not everything is as it appears, to you at least, all I have to do is turn a key and I can get in. You on the other hand, could put the same key into the lock and turn it to unlock the door. However, it wouldn't just simply unlock for you, no it would keep on turning as if it were an empty hole in the door." Snape replied revelling in the joy of teaching something new to someone even if it was Potter.

"Well at least that's better than the headmaster's current mode of protection," Harry mumbled to himself. Snape however had very keen hearing and replied.

"The headmaster doesn't need it, for he is very intimidating all by himself. No one would even dare break into something that was the headmasters, for fear of a most painful death."

Harry snickered silently to himself, for he in fact knew someone that had dared and knew who she was too. However, he would never tell Snape that, he could not trust him. Professor Snape led Harry to a fireplace surrounded by a dark green lounge and a matching armchair. It was now that Harry took the time to look around and take in his surroundings.

Snape's chambers were different to what he had expected; the walls were a mild grey in colour that complemented the dark brown carpet laid on the floor over the stones, the touches of green as seen in the lounges gave the whole room a comfortable and homely feel to it. Bookshelves lined one of the walls and seemed to be filled with what Harry could only understand to be Snape's passion; there were books on the dark arts and defensive magic, it was no surprise to see four whole rows dedicated to the subject that the man taught: Potions. In the right corner next to the armchair a corner table was placed, on it were a few quills and a small bottle of ink. However, none of that was what caught his eye and held his attention - there was a simple black photo frame, it contained a photograph of a woman. It was a woman he knew, a woman he lived with, in a big white house called the Potter Mansion. This woman had flowing auburn hair that rested just at her waist and had the same green eyes as his; it was his mother, Lily Potter.

"Sit, Potter." Snape said quietly as he watched Potter – the bane of his existence, look at his most cherished item in the room. The photograph of the woman he loved. The one person who held his heart, the one thing he wanted most but must be forever barred from having.

"Now, tell me, what's wrong?" Snape asked attempting to remain calm, as he took his seat across from Harry in the comfortable looking armchair.

"Well, I'm just kinda sick of it all really." Harry replied continuing to stare at the photograph of his mother.

"What are you "sick" of exactly?" Snape sighed reining in his anger.

"Well, maybe it's the fact that you keep having ago at me?" Harry questioned as he turned to look at his professor "I mean I've never done anything to you to deserve that!"

Snape looked like he was about to have a seizure, but then he just seemed to sigh in defeat.

"Remember what I said? About things not always being what they appear? Well I have a few secrets that maybe you should hear."

"Do any of these secrets have to do with the fact that you have a photograph of my mother, sir?" Harry asked interested, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yes, I…" Snape trailed off then continued, "When I was at school, I knew your mother and your father. However, we had our own group of friends, separate from each other. Your father and I were not on the best of terms; we took every opportunity we got to hurl jinxes and curses at the other. He said it was because I was on the dark side, that he would have ago at me for fun, because he liked riling me up. I have to admit I did quite enjoy the times that I got a few good hits in."

Harry was gaping like a fish out of water; he just could not believe what he was hearing. Was his father really like that, the way Snape had told him so all along? Was he really an arrogant, worthless moron, when everyone else who had known him, told Harry that his father was a good person, someone who would stick up for his friends, and do the right thing. It seemed that they were lying to him.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why do you say he was like that and then call me the same? Because I would never do something like that, well not the same way in any case," Harry said shocked at what was being implied.

"I know that you wouldn't do that" Snape replied, "I just look at you and I see your father, blinded by the hate for your father I lash out at you even though I know I shouldn't"

"It's because we look alike, isn't?" Harry questioned, when he saw Snape nod he continued, "So why do you have a photograph of my mother?"

"When we were younger, your mother and I lived in the same neighbourhood. We grew up together, we went to school together, and we were friends." Snape said explaining, "then in our fifth year I told her was I joining Death Eater wannabes, they were a group of my supposed friends in Slytherin, she was a little unnerved by that, but she couldn't stop me. Lily was a very proper young lady if I remember correctly and didn't approve, Lily said and I quote "Death Eaters! Are you mad? You know Voldemort has to be the foulest bit of work out there; you know he practices the dark arts right? He will corrupt you; fill your head with insane ideas! Make you believe that his way is the only way!" Even though Lily was upset she still remained my friend, but that all vanished when in a heat of the moment situation arose where I called her a mudblood, she did not want to be my friend after that. She was unforgiving, I tried and did apologise on many occasions. However, she refused to mend our friendship over something silly as my choice of words and friends, then in her anger toward me she went and started dating my worst enemy; your father. That hurt, I did not understand why. That was until I realised that I was incredibly jealous of the whole affair, and that I had always loved Lily Evans. Still do in fact; you should have been my son." Snape finished sighing deeply almost sadly in a way.

Harry shuddered not at the thought of having Snape for a father, but more because of the fact that the whole story was rather sad, the way it turned out. He felt himself sympathising with Snape in a way he never thought possible, it was a kind of miserable solace they both shared.

Harry finally found his voice and said "Thank you, sir, for telling me this, as weird as it seems."

"Alright then, I guess that's it for detention. Now I trust you won't tell too many people about what I just told you?" Snape said giving Harry a pointed look that said 'or you'll be very sorry'.

"I'll only tell Ron and Hermione, they will keep it a secret. We are not very big fans of the headmaster, after all we don't want you disappearing, right sir?" Harry replied with a knowing grin about what disappearing meant.

"No, we most certainly do not" Snape mumbled as Harry was let out of his private chambers, muttering to himself he turned back towards his chambers to have lunch in peace and quiet.


	4. Chapter 3: You're a Wonderful Friend

**Chapter three – You're a Wonderful Friend**

Two weeks rapidly past uneventfully, until things were getting slightly out of hand once again. Everyone had mostly stuck to himself or herself but kept eyeing Harry as he walked by in the halls as if he were an over boiled potion in a cauldron that might explode. In the Great Dining Hall at breakfast, lunch and dinner when people kept staring at him, Harry had to try and calm himself very quickly otherwise he would get frustrated and bad tempered.

With all the warnings that seem to come from no one and the nerve of the headmaster to threaten him with his life, Harry did not have to worry about anything; it was all sunshine and daisies! Oh the sarcasm of it all, no… sunshine and daisies – that was an illusion. Whereas the cold and harsh reality of it all sunk deeply into Harry's mind, the right phrase for his situation would be, everything was just thunder and ice.

'Well' Harry thought 'Ice is cold and hard, it also can come in different forms'. A common form of ice that stuck out most prominently in his mind was that of the icicle. He thought of it as beautiful, but he also knew that they were deceptive on the surface; these beautiful things could hurt badly if you were to be stabbed by one.

Therefore, overall, Harry Potter was in need of some quick advice. Without him knowing though, his two best friends gathered up two other friends for an Advice Party to throw for him that night. Harry's friends Hermione and Ron even to him were not all what they seemed, both of them were cunning, plotting behind his back without his notice.

Today was a cold day, Harry would be turning seventeen this coming July. Funny how time flies by when you need it most. Funny how you can count yourself lucky when nothing bad happens, but what then, when everything around you starts to crumble around you; when your life gets turned on its head? Harry kept these thoughts inside his head so that nobody would hear them, but he knew that his friends knew. For when you have true friends, they share your pain and go through the troubles that you yourself are going through, even if you somehow manage to fool everyone else.

Harry stood alone in a deserted corridor of Hogwarts, only the occasional student or teacher passing him by. He was staring out of a large window that showed the grounds of the school's castle.

From this spot, Harry could see the forest, the mountains and the wandering blue sky far away. Another hour passed; there was no need to go to class today, since it was a Saturday. By this time, Harry was now watching the setting of the sun; he liked watching it – just to see the afternoon colours in the sky. When he was younger, he often thought it was magic, that it was enchanted to look that way. However, he knew now that was not the case, in fact to Harry now it seemed so final – like an end.

Eventually he decided to go have some dinner, then head up to bed. However, this plan was short lived. When he stumbled into the common room to say goodnight he was bombarded by four people, they pulled him along into the boy's bedroom. Where he found himself being forced to sit on his bed, while the other four teenagers sat around him, blocking all escape routes.

Around him sat Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas.

"Well this is a surprise," said Harry, looking at his two best friends accusingly.

"I know," replied Hermione, smiling warmly at him.

"I was planning on going to bed, but since that plan got thrown out the window, would any of you mind telling me what's all this about?" said Harry thoroughly irritated.

"Ron and I, thought you needed a little cheering up and some help," said Hermione explaining with a knowing smile teasing Harry.

"So we thought about it some and decided to throw an Advice Party for you" Neville threw in, crossing his arms in a way that said 'and you're not getting out of it'.

"And there will be no escape attempts either, otherwise we will just have to tie you to the bed and make you listen." Dean said menacingly with an evil looking grin.

The Advice Party went on for a few hours into the night, with Hermione and Ron along with the help of Neville and Dean, gave bits of advice that would sound ridiculous to an adult.

Somehow, though, it all made Harry extremely happy, perhaps that was the point of this whole get together, to make him feel light-headed and generally better, so that he stopped worrying so much.

It felt good; to have the burden's that had been weighing him down lifted, even if it only lasted a couple of hours. The party ended around midnight and Harry was downright tired by the end of it all, he drifted off to sleep with the knowledge that his friend's truly did care.

For the next month, Harry, Hermione and Ron had been achieving high results in their classes. That was a surprise whenever they thought about it, but with Hermione's nagging how could they not? This would be a good thing too as it would help them pass their exams, which were due the very next day.

"I mean, those exams are going to be so easy, can you believe it?" Hermione stated eagerly walking beside Harry.

"Yeah we know, Mione. Hey, guess what?" Said Ron who was on the other side of Harry, peered around him to look at Hermione.

"What?" asked Hermione confused, there was not much that she ever missed.

"Zacharias Smith was watching you in class again," Ron announced annoyed, a bitter edge in his voice.

"That pinhead was staring at me again?!" Hermione cried in a high-pitched voice as she stared at the sky, throwing her arms up angrily.

"Yeah and he said to his friends; Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones that he was planning on taking you to the Halloween Ball." Harry replied chuckling madly.

"And I am not happy about it; in fact I won't have it!" Ron stated forcefully, glaring at a bunch of girls that glanced at him as they walked passed.

"Aww, Ronnie, you are so cute when you get jealous" Hermione teased.

"I am not jealous!" Ron replied trying not to blush or smile.

"Yes you are" Harry said agreeing with Hermione, smiling devilishly.

"Yeah, you are like an angry tiger kitten" Hermione announced randomly.

"Can we please drop the subject?" Ron asked a little annoyed, blushing.

"Yeah of course we can" Hermione replied, walking to go sit under a small tree in the sunlight. Harry and Ron joined her sitting on the green grass. They spent a few minutes there when a bell rang signalling that it was time for dinner once again, so they slowly made their way back to the castle. They finally found themselves entering the Great Hall, sitting down to a lovely feast. While they were eating, the three friends were having a lengthy discussion about what was going to be in their exams the next day and what they might have to write about, considering what the topic was. The exam was on all the subjects and would be going all day, except for lunch. The subjects included were Black Magic (The Dark Arts), Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Magical History, Divination and Advanced Charms and Jinxes for the seventh years.

When Harry awoke in the morning, his body felt stiff and his head felt heavy.

"Can't I just go back to sleep for another five minutes?" Harry moaned burying his head in his pillow; finally, he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and stretched, then made his way to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Finally, he stumbled out of the boy's bathroom fully dressed, mumbling words that suspiciously sounded like, Exam boring, need more sleep and I need food. Harry made his way down to the common room, where he met Hermione and Ron who were waiting for him.

"What happened, Harry? You look a tad tired". Hermione said making conversation as they started on their way down to breakfast.

"Urgh…not enough sleep" Harry yawned, looking sleepily at Hermione.

"Oh, I know how you feel, I share your pain" which was all Ron said as they reached the Great Hall. Breakfast passed rather slowly in Harry's opinion, which dulled his mood, even the weather was in his favour – all clouds and rain outside.

The headmaster stood up from his seat and clinked the side of his glass with his spoon, cleared his throat and spoke when everyone had turned their attention to him.

"I hope all of you have studied hard, for all of you, yes, each and every one of you will be taking your term one exam", the hissing voice sounded. It seemed at this part, everyone groaned. "After you have finished breakfast and your morning fruit and drink, all of you will be given time to do a one last hour of studying and preparing, as I can see that some of you might still be a bit tired or simply because the fact of studying completely slipped your minds". At this, everyone who had not attempted to study put his or her heads down in shame.

The immortal looking headmaster, who seemed to be frozen at the age of 25 - 30 years, with a black crop of hair that was neatly styled and wearing immaculate robes, scanned the room twice with his cold accusing eyes, then added, "For those of you that have bothered to study, you may find that you have an advantage over those who didn't, making the exam easier for you then some will find it." The headmaster concluded smiling at everyone except Harry, whom he stared at for two seconds longer than necessary "Good day".

The day went by in a flash, nothing much happened – the exam seemed like it was easy enough. Though Harry had to admit that he was extremely tired, he wondered what mark he would receive for all the effort he had put in. He supposed that he would find out tomorrow on the notice board outside the Great Hall. The rest of the week came and went, it turned out that Hermione got top marks in the school exam, Harry who tied for second highest with Draco and Ron who came in third.

* * *

It was now the school holidays and everyone was waiting for his or her parents to come and collect them from the school grounds. In this world, most wizards and witches disappeared with a turn of their cloak - disapparating. Seemingly, it would be that they just simply vanished, when the muggles saw this they automatically thought they were hallucinating and would not say a word of it to anyone, for fear of being thought as a psychotic drug-driven mad person and they would be carted off to the hospital. However, there were other means of travelling for a witch or wizard, there were broomsticks, the Floo network, by portkey and then there was by horseback.

By riding a horse they would not draw attention to themselves and they could not be traced by any magical spell, it was by no means a magical way to travel in any form, this way they would not be bothered by anyone they came across. With the date and everything, it was of course, past the witch-hunting era, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"So Harry, are you going home to Potter Manor?" Hermione asked, wondering what it would be like to see the great mansion, which Harry called home.

"Yep, sure am…would you like to come over for a few days during the school break? I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind". Harry asked knowing that she would love that, if she could.

"I would love to, but my Mum and Dad said we were going for a holiday in Spain. So, sorry" Hermione explained, "But just so you know that we, Ron and I, will always be on your side no matter what happens". Hermione added smiling, then hugging Harry tightly "See you when we get back to school!"

"Thanks, Hermione. You're a wonderful friend". Harry replied thanking the day that he had met the girl known as Hermione Granger.

"What about you Ron? Are you going anywhere special?" Harry asked Ron who shrugged.

"Mum said they were thinking about it, but with Dad on a low income wage working for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office in the Ministry, it might not be possible." Ron replied sighing, it didn't bother him much, he was used to never really getting to go anywhere new on holiday.

"What about your brothers, Fred and George? Surely they would help pay for a little family vacation to somewhere, after all they do have their lucrative business going now?" Hermione asked tentatively, thinking about Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Fred and George might help, we seem to keep forgetting that they were successful in launching the shop". Ron replied grinning.


	5. Chapter 4: Flight of Fancy

**Author's Note:** Okay, everyone I have to let you know that this chapter contains adult themes, so consider this a warning. Here is chapter four. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Four – Flight of Fancy**

It was finally time, to leave for home - Harry's mother had arrived, soon after 1:30pm, she was seated elegantly upon her pure white Arabian mare.

"Harry dear, we have to go" called Lily softly.

"Okay mother, I'll be ready soon". Harry called back, tying his saddlebag to his already saddled black thoroughbred stallion, he could not help but listen in when the Headmaster aka the Dark Lord pulled his mother aside to have a word with her about him.

"I was wondering if you would like to know about Harry's progress this term." Voldemort announced to Lily, standing next to her.

"Oh, yes please. So, how has my son been doing?" asked Lily glancing at Harry through the corner or her eye.

"He has been doing pretty well, I would suppose. His grades are impeccable as always, though I reckon and undoubtedly believe that his thirst for knowledge comes from you, a fine trait indeed. He has this term, gotten into trouble by blasting Professor Lucius Malfoy' son Draco into a tree, but no matter he was properly dealt with I can assure you." Voldemort replied.

"Did he now…well that is good that he got an appropriate punishment." Lily said stiffly in return.

"Yes, he got lines of course. I believe he had to write 'I am not allowed to blast students as it is against school rules' two hundred times. He needs to learn not to be so demanding and mischievous, other than that he is a pretty good student". Lord Voldemort answered.

"Well that is great. I am pleased to hear this, thank you". Lily replied softly, although she thought of many different ways that she could and would like to strangle the current headmaster - for she dubbed him a cruel and heartless man, for he is, even during the war he was more cold than ever.

Harry pretended as if he had not heard a single word that had been exchanged between the two adults. Harry swung into the saddle and called out.

"Mother, we truly must be going, time for chit chat is over, and we need to get home before sundown".

"Yes, I suppose you're right," sighed Lily remounting her horse.

With that, the headmaster bid farewell to Lily and Harry though, pausing to glare hatefully at his enemy's son. Telling them to have a good holiday, the Dark Lord moved away to talk to other parents. Both Harry and his mother trotted next to each other in companionable silence, every now and then their horses snickering broke the quiet. As the sun started to go down, they urged their horses into a fast canter homeward.

They reached the big iron gates leading to Potter Manor, just as the sun was disappearing over the horizon. Harry sighed; he could not help but feel relieved to be home. Once the horses were untacked and locked safely away in their stables, was it time for a nice big dinner.

Over a dinner that consisted of roast turkey, backed pumpkin and potato and vegetables. Harry and his mother talked about school.

"So, how was school?" Lily asked taking a small amount of peas into her mouth.

Harry replied with "It was as eventful as it is always".

"Hmm, so I heard. Did you really hurt professor Malfoy's son?" His mother questioned accusingly.

"Well, I…" Harry trailed off, he did not know what to say under his mother's penetrating glare.

"Harry, answer now or it will be no treacle tart and strawberry ice-cream dessert for you!" Lily whispered threateningly at him.

Harry did not like the idea of no desert, so he promptly said, "If I hurt him, I didn't mean to or realize that I had, I was only defending myself. He pulled his wand on me first; therefore I might have sent flying into a tree". Harry thought that this was a perfect explanation of the events that had occurred and completely justifiable.

"And what have you got to say for yourself?" asked his mother sternly.

"I'm sorry…that I did something like that". Harry said, although his mother saw right through it and knew that he was not really sorry at all, but she let him go anyway, thinking that it must have taken some effort to have said those words. Therefore, she smiled and said, "It's time for dessert".

By the end of the first week of holidays, Harry had told his mother all about everything that was going on at Hogwarts.

"So, what do you think it means, keep a look out for as flash of white, like it said in one of the warning letters, mum?" asked Harry eager for an answer as he sat in the family room with his mother.

"Well, I think it might have something to do with one famous James Potter, but you must never say anything like that in front of Lord Voldemort, after all he hated your father with a passion". Lily said thoughtfully. "In fact, I think I may have seen a flash of white myself, near the Spindling Wood next to our Manor."

"Really!" Harry exclaimed intrigued and excited.

"Yes, and as I watched the flashes of light, they stopped on the ridge. Therefore, I had a clear view of a mounted figure. A silhouette, on what appeared to be a light grey horse." His mother replied.

"Do you think…?" Harry did not need an answer; the smile on his mother's face was good enough.

"Cool, that is so cool!" Harry stated gleefully.

"There you go, a part of the puzzle solved – a part that Voldemort doesn't want you to know". Lily said, noticing the sparkle in Harry's eyes.

"So... Mum," Harry asked after a short pause, "Do you have any idea about what we will be doing this holiday?"

"Yes," Lily replied with a wide smile on her face, "I was thinking that we could book a visit to Stonehenge at 12:30pm next Monday, than on Tuesday we could go see Windsor Castle. Followed by a visit to the White Cliffs of Dover on Wednesday; on Thursday we would go and see the Tower of London and then on Friday we finish with the Glastonbury Festival, how does that sound?"

"That sounds awesome! I can't wait to get back to school and tell all my friends about my holiday!" Harry responded, enthusiastically.

* * *

Monday arrived with haste, and soon Harry and his mother were walking around Stonehenge admiring the stonework. They could hear the tour guide talking animatedly about the history of Stonehenge.

"Stonehenge is a prehistoric monument, where the ring of standing stones are set within earthworks, archaeologists believe it was constructed from 3000 BC to 2000 BC."

"It definitely promises to be a fine day," Lily commented as they walked, glancing around at the picturesque landscape.

"I couldn't agree more." Harry replied and then said, "Stonehenge! Doesn't it contain such mystery?"

"Oh, yes." Lily replied in a light tone of voice, "They should really teach you about it at school, the word itself brings forth the feelings of magic that were once practised here long ago."

The tour guide's voice broke through the quiet, "Stonehenge evolved in several construction phases spanning at least 1500 years."

"Magic was practised here?" Harry questioned, "Was it witches and wizards?"

"No, witches and wizards were hardly terms that were associated with the people who did magic here." Lily replied, "The terms that were used were; Warlocks, Sorcerers, High Priestess' or Druids."

"But aren't they the same thing?" Harry asked, confused.

Before Lily could respond, they heard the tour guide speak up again, "Stonehenge was produced by a culture that left no written records. Many aspects of Stonehenge remain subject to debate. A number of myths surround the stones."

"When comparing the two terms," Lily replied when she could, using her vast knowledge, "You won't see much of a difference, however, a warlock was a predecessor to the wizard, he was someone who used far more ancient magic then we do.

A High Priestess was a woman who held a position of authority over other magic users, that term was more than likely where modern witches and wizards found the idea to create a Ministry of Magic. The magic users that they had authority over were the Druids, they dealt with the spiritual and transformation magic's for example; the casting of a spirit guide to keep you safe, that is where we got our modern patronus charm from and being able to turn into animagi."

"I guess that makes some kind of sense," Harry said, musing. "What about a sorcerer?"

"Now the sorcerers were the first magic users ever to crop up." Lily replied, coming to stand next to a large stone. "I have a theory that all witches and wizards descended from them, that when the first sorcerers were born to non-magic parents they were cast out as abnormal freaks, believed by their parents to be offspring of the Devil."

That tour guide really seemed to like it when he was talking and not anyone else as he immediately jumped in to take advantage of the silence, "The first academic effort to survey and understand the monument was made around 1640 by John Aubrey. He declared Stonehenge the work of Druids. This view was greatly popularised by William Stukeley."

"Let me guess, William Stukeley and John Aubrey were wizards right?" Harry commented irritated with the tour guides constant interruptions.

Lily laughed quietly, shaking her head and replied, "That's more than likely correct Harry. Now what were you going to say before that man interrupted?"

"In regards to the muggle parents kicking out their magical children? Well that wasn't very nice of them," Harry replied, angrily. "It sounds like what happens to some of the Muggleborns."

"It is exactly like that, Harry." Lily said, thinking about her sister Petunia, "I believe that those first sorcerers were the very foundation for the pureblood lines, the first sorcerers that were kicked out of their homes, went out to find others like themselves and once they did, they just kept on with that. Making it a tradition to only marry and have romantic relations with other magic users, my guess is that because of the prosecution from the muggles of that time the sorcerers began to hate them and after several generations we finally end up where we are today."

Harry only hummed in thought, thinking about how the purebloods would react to such a theory - they probably wouldn't like it much, but their lines, the magical genes, had to start somewhere.

Harry nearly growled when the tour guide spoke again, "According to Geoffrey of Monmouth's Historia Regum Britanniae in regards to Aurthurian Legend, Merlin had a giant build the structure for him or that he had magically transported it from Mount Killaraus in Ireland, while others held the Devil responsible."

"Want to know something else about Stonehenge?" Lily asked Harry, as they continued to circle around the large stones with all the other tourists there.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Harry replied, turning his head to look at his mother.

"Sunrise and Sunset here are very special times of the day." Lily supplied, "To witness a sunrise or sunset here, the times of the day when the veils between worlds are thin, is wonderful. Nevertheless, it is not common knowledge. Could you imagine what the Dark could do with that information?" Lily said rhetorically.

"It would be awful," Harry replied anyway, "Here everything has meaning, and needs to be treated with respect."

"You couldn't be any more right, my son," Lily replied smiling at Harry.

* * *

The next day, Tuesday, they went to see Windsor Castle and the tour guide there was just as chatty as the last one had been, "Windsor Castle is a royal residence, and is notable for its long association with the English and later British royal family and for its architecture." However, the only difference was that this tour guide was a woman and that a security guard accompanied her.

"Isn't it lovely Harry?" Lily asked they walked through the long hallways, admiring the many arches framing the walls and the roof.

"It is a bit too much for me, I think." Harry replied, honestly. "I know I live in a mansion, but the interior of our home isn't so garish."

Lily giggled, "Oh to be rich Harry, and we are - we just don't present it in this fashion. After all we aren't Royalty, but I do have to admit if we did present our home like this castle it would be crudely showy".

"Thank heavens that the Potter ancestors didn't go overboard with decorating the mansion, it's lavish," Harry responded, "but it's not excessively ornate or elaborate to the point of hanging gold-framed mirrors along every corridor or having gigantic arches down every hallway or paintings on the ceilings."

"So much is true; I don't think my eyes could stand looking at it all every day." Lily replied, green eyes sparkling, "The talking portraits hanging in every hallway are enough."

Harry laughed generously, before the tour guide broke in to talk to all the other visitors, "Queen Victoria made a few minor changes to the castle, which became the centre for royal entertainment for much of her reign. Today, more than 500 people live and work in Windsor Castle – the largest inhabited castle in the world."

"I wonder what they would say if they heard about Hogwarts then." Harry snickered in response, "It has the potential to hold up to a thousand people."

"Hogwarts may not be as glamorous as this, "Lily replied twirling her auburn hair through her fingers, "but it certainly makes up for it with the magic."

"Magical expanding charms, Hogwarts is a lot bigger than it seems." Harry said in agreement. "Or is it just like that naturally?"

"I cannot be sure; however, the Founders did an amazing job." Lily responded, "Magic was used in the construction process, even poured into the layers of the castle's walls."

"So... are you saying that the Founders sort of made the castle an animate object, so that it could house as many people as was necessary? Is that why the stair ways have minds of their own?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, I do believe so. I do however also think it took more than just the Founders to put that masterpiece together."

The tour guide broke into the silence and started spouting out more trivia about Windsor Castle, "Windsor Castle was originally built by William the Conqueror in the decade after the Norman conquest of 1066... On 20 November 1992, a major fire occurred at Windsor Castle, lasting for 15 hours... George IV came to the throne in 1820 intending to create a set of royal palaces that reflected his wealth and influence as the ruler of an increasingly powerful Britain..."

Harry and his mother did not speak much for the rest of the tour and preferred to just listen to the tour guide prattle about random facts and admire the artworks that the castle had to offer.

* * *

Wednesday came to the two of them in a rush and Harry and his mother were steadily making their way down to a boat that was waiting to pick up passengers to take a little cruise around the English coastline facing the Strait of Dover and France.

"All aboard...?" Called the captain of the small cruise boat, with a murmuring of yes from the crowd, he started the engine and got the boat out onto the strait.

"The White Cliffs of Dover," Stated the Captain, "Are best seen from the water, as you can see them quite clearly. The cliffs are part of the North Downs formation and reaches up to 350 feet."

Harry and Lily relaxed in their seats; Lily was listening intently to the Captain, even now the yearning to hear something new, to learn more was overtaking her senses and Harry was watching the water, trying to see fish or maybe something else.

"The cliffs have great symbolic value in Britain because they face towards Continental Europe... The cliffs are composed mainly of soft, white chalk with a very fine-grained texture... Flint and quartz are also found in the chalk." The Captain continued his speech, "Several species of cliff nesting birds nest on the cliff face, including fulmar and colonies of black-legged kittiwake."

The rest of the day was very serene and Harry and Lily were feeling like the ground was swaying when they got off the boat that afternoon, as if they were still on the water. They were laughing as they stumbled back up the hill as they were still trying to get their land-legs back.

* * *

Thursday dawned bright and early, Harry and his mother ate breakfast at 7:00am, Marina their house elf made sure that they drank their morning juice although they didn't need reminding.

"So, Harry are you excited about today?" Lily asked, "After all we are going to the Tower of London."

"It sounds great, mum." Harry replied happily, although he did feel a little achy, but he did not say anything, as he wanted to go out and knew that if he did say something that the only thing that he would be looking forward to was bed rest.

"Do you think we should pack lunch or get something there?" Lily asked, not noticing the slight slumping in her son's posture.

"Let's just get something to eat whilst we are there." Harry replied, making the decision for his mother.

The Tower of London was as majestic as it appeared in the pictures on the brochure, with its outer stone walls and towers. The tour guide here was also very talkative; Harry wondered if maybe that was a requirement of becoming a tour guide if so, it was not a job that he was interested in.

" The Tower of London, officially Her Majesty's Royal Palace and Fortress of the Tower of London, is a historic castle that lies within the London Borough of Tower Hamlets - It was founded towards the end of 1066 as part of the Norman Conquest of England." The tour guide said quickly before he continued, " The Tower has served variously as an armoury, a treasury, a menagerie, the home of the Royal Mint, a public records office, and the home of the Crown Jewels of England."

"He talks too fast," Harry complained to his mother, Lily looked disapprovingly at her son and returned to the tour guide before she spoke.

"That young lad is doing his job; he may not have a voice later on however. But the interesting facts are yet to come, so be patient."

After an hour walking endlessly around listening to boring facts, the tour guide finally got to the part that made Harry take interest.

"Anne Boleyn's ghost supposedly haunts the chapel of St Peter ad Vincula and has been said to walk around the White Tower... Other reported ghosts include Henry VI, Lady Jane Grey, Margaret Pole, and the Princes in the Tower." The tour guide said, as though he didn't believe in ghosts, little did he know that the two magic people amongst the group of muggles could see the ghost standing right beside him. It was Anne Boleyn and she was holding her head in her hands, it was common knowledge that she had been beheaded, but it was still a disturbing sight.

* * *

On Friday, Harry was too sick to go to the Glastonbury Festival. Lily was pacing around his bedroom which was embarrassing as she all but growled at her son, "Why didn't you say you were feeling sick last night Harry?"

"I started to feel achy yesterday morning," Harry croaked from his double four-poster bed, "I didn't want to miss out on seeing the Tower of London."

"I guess I was like you when I was that age." Lily sighed, "I'm going to go get some potions from our personal stocks". Harry only nodded in response, and then proceeded to bury his head under the covers.

"I'm sorry Harry," Lily said as she reentered his bedroom, looking frazzled, "It seems we are out of medicinal potions, I'm going to have to floo Hogwarts and get Madam Pomfrey's help is that alright?"

"Yeah," Came a croaky voice from inside the covers and Lily quickly went to the fireplace that was in the room and through some floo powder in and called for the Madam.

"Madam Pomfrey are you in?" Lily called, looking around through the fireplace, but couldn't see the woman and was about to give up and resort to going to Saint Mungo's. She really didn't want to do that, she didn't have time in her opinion to wait half an hour just to sign paperwork to get Harry into a room - when someone did appear but it wasn't the Madam. It was someone she thought she would never be grateful to see ever again, "Severus!"

Severus Snape came out the Hospital Wing's office when heard someone calling for the Madam but couldn't see who was there and was thinking that he was hallucinating, when he heard a relieved voice call out his name. When he turned to the fireplace to see who had called his name, he very nearly had a heart attack. There she was, even in the fire she was just as beautiful as the day he last saw her. He ran to the fireplace and knelt down.

"Lily?" Snape whispered, he wanted to reach out and touch her face, but knew that wouldn't be accepted. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Severus you have to help me, Harry is sick and I don't have any medicinal potions in the store cupboards," Lily spoke in a rush, "I know I could mix a decent potion to help, but it's quicker if I ask for the potions."

"Don't worry," Snape said gently, "I will go get some potions from my personal stores and come through, is that all right?"

"Yes," Lily said relieved, "That would be great."

After collecting what he would need for his trip to Potter Manor, Severus Snape made his way over to his fireplace, threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, and stepped in stating his destination. Lily looked up from the chair that was placed beside Harry's bed and saw Snape step out from the flames and got up to go greet him.

"Severus" Lily said as she went to him, and in a very grateful moment, she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him. Snape sighed and sagged a little, he let the potions satchel he was carrying slide to the floor slowly and then wrapped his arms around her. Lily stiffened when he did that and waited to see what he would do next, she could feel his compulsion to go further...But he didn't and let her go.

Lily looked into his eyes, and saw that the usually hard hazel had softened when they were looking at her. She lifted a hand, rested a palm on the side of his face, and whispered, "Thank You, for coming here."

Snape nodded and looked up for the boy. Harry was in the bed and so Severus made his way over to the bedside table where he started to unpack his retrieved potions satchel. "Okay, what are his symptoms?"

"He is very croaky, runny nose and he has little bit of a cough; I think maybe a chest infection." Lily replied, biting her lip as she watched Snape pull four potion bottles out - each were labeled; Cough Potion, Lung Clearing Potion, Nasal Decongestion and Pepper-Up Potion.

"Mr. Potter," Severus called out to Harry, and Harry moved his head out from under the covers so he could see Snape better. "I need you to drink these for me, can you do that?"

Harry nodded slowly, and he reached out for the first potion; Cough Potion and then the second Nasal Decongestion, the third - Lung Clearing Potion and finally Pepper-Up potion.

"Also before you lie back down, Mr. Potter I want you to take a Dreamless Sleep Potion, so that you can get a good night's rest." Snape said, as he handed over the potion.

"Thank you," Harry croaked as he started to fall asleep.

"Yes, what he just said." Lily said motioning for Snape to follow her "Would you like a drink?"

"That would be lovely," Severus said gazing at her and smiled.

Lily and Severus sat in the Lounge room where Marina the House Elf was happily filling up two glasses with Fire Whiskey, Lily watched her bemused. She looked up at Severus and found him watching her with hopeless longing in his eyes and she smiled sadly in return. Marina handed them their glasses for the first time that night, and they began to reminisce about the past and talk about what was happening now. It was only after four...no...six glasses of Fire Whiskey each that Lily and Severus were leaning on each other and laughing about that one time when Sirius Black fell into the Lake at Hogwarts and the Giant Squid had seemed to stalk him after, did something happen between them that shouldn't have.

Severus was leaning against Lily, when he turned his face so it was facing hers and leaned in to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Lily knew she should pull or push him away, for she had that feeling that James was still alive. But, it had been seventeen years since she had seen him, since anyone had seen him for that matter...Would it be considered a betrayal of her marriage after that many years since her husband had been gone? In the end, Lily decided that it didn't at least not for tonight, plus it felt really good to be held and kissed by a man after that many years.

Snape moved his hands, until one was tangled in Lily's hair and the other was pulling her closer to him. Lily complied until she was straddling his lap, before he moved them so that Lily was lying flat on her back on the couch and he was pressing his body onto hers. Lily's arms came up and began to grasp at him, moving around his shoulders and exploring his clothed back. However, she wanted more, brought her hands around, and started to undo the many buttons on his robes. Severus assisted in discarding the garment, before he started to remove her clothes as well.

Somehow, they found their way to the master bedroom where Snape placed Lily down onto the bed before crawling up and over her so that he could kiss her some more. Lily rewrapped her arms around his now bare back and moaned in pleasure when Severus attached his lips and teeth to her neck and collar bone. At her pleasured moans, Severus thrust his pelvis forward, Lily felt his hardened length brush against her, and she moaned again in wanting. They gazed into each other's eyes and both agreed that they would go the full distance with each other that night.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up feeling much better after taking those potions, and promptly left the safety of his bedroom to go and search for food. He made his way through the hallways and the portraits were suspiciously quite this morning, what was going on? The one at the very end was eyeing him, with a disturbed look on its face, so he asked it what its problem was.

"You don't want to go into that lounge room, young sir." The portrait of his great, great, great grand uncle whatever his name was spoke up.

Harry looked at the portrait as if it were insane and proceeded to go into the lounge room, as it was the quickest way to get to the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks however, when he saw that the room was in complete disarray. What on earth had happened here? He carefully surveyed the room for clues when his eyebrows all but disappeared into his hairline as his eyes fell on the clothes that were scattered about. Okay, he said to himself, what do we have here? As he inspected the clothing, he concluded that half of them were his mothers, obviously. But, the black robes with way too may buttons was not and neither were the boots. He knew that Professor Snape had been here, but why were his mother's and his clothes on the floor? Then as if a light bulb had switched on, Harry paled as he put two and two together.

Harry let out an almighty yell, "Mother!" His voice was a bit high pitched from the shock, but he marched his way through the manor, yelling for his mother anyway. His body shook as he stood outside her bedroom door, he wasn't sure he wanted to go in there and potentially see...Okay...Harry steeled himself, closed his eyes shut tight and rammed the door open. "GET UP, GET UP, NOW!" He screamed loudly. He was so not dealing with this in a reasonable manner, sure she could do whatever she wanted but this...was not right...Wasn't she still going on about how his father was still out there, so why did this happen? Harry with his eyes clamped shut; he could hear the startled moving of two people who had been fast asleep.

"Harry!" Lily, his mother called in what sounded to be a guilty voice, so she should be he thought. Harry growled low in his throat, before he hiccupped and a whimpering sound escaped him. "Marina!" Lily called, "Could you please fetch Severus's clothes?" She decided since her son already knew, that she shouldn't hide it from him. She grabbed some clothes herself and threw them on followed by a dressing gown. Severus got dressed rather speedily and went to say that he should leave, when he was silenced by a look from Lily. "Okay, now then. Harry you calm down and you Severus stop trying to escape." Lily spoke again; Harry kept his eyes shut, Snape stayed silent. "We are going to go to the dining room and we are going to have breakfast and then we are going to talk about what has occurred." At this pronouncement, Harry groaned, in what sounded to be pain.

* * *

As the school holidays were coming to an end, Harry had refused to speak to his mother for next three days following the "Incident" between his mother and Professor, but that hadn't stop them doing it again and he just started to pretend he didn't know about it. Therefore, whenever the Professor came over Harry just went and hid is his room. When the holidays were finally over and he was once again back at school, he was overjoyed to be out of the house. He really enjoyed staying at the castle for the better parts of the year, especially to learn magic and be with his friends.

When Harry finally found his friends in the common room that evening, he told them all about his holiday. How it started off just fine until his mother started having an affair with Snape, at which Hermione and Ron both gagged.

"So...Hermione how was your holiday?" Harry asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"It was so good, but it wasn't as eventful as yours was." Hermione said between a smile, a frown and a mortified expression. Ron only shuddered.

"What about you Ron, did you end up going anywhere?" Harry asked as he and Hermione turned to look at Ron.

Ron's face immediately broke into a smile, "Yeah, we went and visited Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's place. We had a really great time, my brothers and I played quidditch on the beach, Ginny looked for seashells and we all swam in the ocean."

"That's great Ron!" Hermione exclaimed before hugging the two boys.

* * *

It was about two weeks into the second term, when Harry found himself in detention alongside Draco Malfoy. They were both sitting in the emptied Charms and Jinxes classroom, waiting for Professor Avery who would be supervising their detention. They both knew they were in for a lecture on how to behave in class.

"This is your entire fault!" exclaimed Draco, clearly irritated about having to sit in a classroom during lunchtime, on detention but more so with his rival – Harry.

"We wouldn't be in this mess, if it weren't for you!" Retorted Harry nastily.

"What! Oh I see you're going to blame me, aren't you?" said Malfoy glaring.

"I blame you, because it is your fault for distracting me while I was practising that jinx and it ended up hitting Professor Avery now he is as angry as all hell". Harry stated, fuming.

"What, it is not my fault you fell for it and turned and pushed me to the floor." Draco smirked back.

"Oh, go away and leave me be." Harry huffed aggravated.

"Alright you two, cut it out," said the Professor as he walked into the room. "I will have no fighting during this detention. First, I would like you to write fifty lines of 'I will behave myself at all times' so that hopefully the message shall sink in." Avery stopped to breathe some air and then continued, "Please start now".

After writing the lines, the professor ordered them to clean all the desks in the room without using magic. After they were finished the professor, bid them a good afternoon.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think, it will make me extremely happy, as it does with any other writer to hear feedback. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Luna Lovegood

**Chapter Five – Luna Lovegood**

Something was happening at Hogwarts, everything seemed different yet it was still the same. Well at least the students were appreciative that there was no homework for once, which was exceedingly bizarre all on its own. With all the oddities going on in the castle, it was only natural that everyone was on edge and showed a strange wariness of each other – as if someone might turn on someone else.

Harry thought that this was all a bit odd and that none of it what so ever added up, but because he was the son of the great almighty James Potter, people tended to be a bit more cautious of him. As if the famous anger that James once possessed, had been genetically passed down from father to son. If truth were told, it had. The anger always came with frustration; it was like a beast waiting for a chance to come to the surface. Once it did there was no telling what could happen, therefore Harry tried to keep a cool, calm and collected manner, as always it was getting difficult controlling the beast that was inside. It had gone on like this for about two days, when the strong emotions took over Harry's body, though they did not control him – he could not help but be nasty to everyone. It started at lunch when some stranger girl was in his way and would not move.

"Get out of the way!" Snarled Harry, the girl that was in front of him instead of burst into a torrent of tears, smiled at him.

Harry was beyond confused and just stood there with a guilty expression gracing his face, when he came to his senses he mumbled, "Sorry, what is your name?" The girl looked at him curiously, her blonde hair twirling in her fingers; she was probably wondering if Harry had a personality disorder, he wouldn't blame her.

"It's okay, Harry Potter." The blonde girl replied, "I think the Nargles are clouding your judgement."

Harry was even more confused, she knew his name? But, then so did everyone and what was a Nargle? Somehow, the bizarre nature of this conversation made him feel incredibly shameful and he wanted to make it up to the stranger girl, but first he had to know her name.

The girl eventually blinked and answered, "My name is Luna Lovegood".

"Hey, I'm really sorry," said Harry, trying to get rid of the guilt.

Luna looked at him quizzically, but then did something that shocked Harry. Suddenly Harry had arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Don't worry, Harry Potter," Luna said, "You just couldn't stop the Nargles, your brains full of them."

Harry hugged her back awkwardly and replied, "What are Nargles?"

"They are little creatures that get inside your brain and make it go all fuzzy." Luna replied, letting go of him and then asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

Harry replied, "No, I haven't, have you?"

"No," Luna said smiling, "I don't have any friends, and my house won't let me sit at the tables to have lunch, so I usually make my way down to the kitchens if you would like to come with me?"

"Why won't they let you sit at the tables?" Harry asked Luna, frowning.

"They think I'm Loony, that's what they call me. Loony Lovegood," Was all Luna said before she said, "And I'll understand if you don't want to be friends with me either."

"Hey, no, I'll be your friend," Harry said quietly.

"You'll be my friend, really?" asked Luna hopefully.

"Sure, I'll be your friend, you can sit and hang out with me and my friends, if you would like," Harry offered kindly.

"I'd like that." Luna said, before she leaned up kissed Harry on the cheek, making him blush. Luna wormed her petite hand into Harry's bigger one and smiled happily, she seemed afraid to let go of Harry as if she thought that her newfound friend might vanish in a puff of smoke or that a Crumple-horned Snorkack might abduct him.

After a few minutes, they reached their destination, where they found Hermione and Ron sitting on a picnic blanket, with a basket of food outside.

"Hello Harry, who is that?" Ron asked curiously.

Hermione looked up from a patch of grass with a scrutinizing expression and spoke, "It's the Loony girl that nobody likes, because her father is the editor of that trash the Quibbler and is always looking for creatures that don't exist."

At hearing this, Luna became all teary eyed. This made Harry scowl at Hermione; to say those things as if she were not there… but before he could say anything Luna had already started running away. It was within a couple of seconds that Harry caught up to her. "Luna stop, they just don't understand what it is like to be you".

"But you heard them, they don't like me!" cried Luna sadly into Harry's shoulder as she clutched at his clothes at the same time.

"What's not to like" Harry now held Luna away from him, so that he could see her face "I like you just for being who you are, nothing else". Harry retook a hold on Luna's hand and walked back to his friends who were watching with their mouths open, looking like a pair of goldfish.

"Oh, so you brought Loony, I meant..." Hermione trailed off warily, before she was interrupted.

"Shut it Hermione, she's my new friend and I like her" Harry replied as he sat down on the blanket and pulled Luna down too. They all watched Luna take a seat on Harry's lap, Harry thought that was weird but then again this was Luna. Therefore, he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, to make her feel like she was not being rejected.

"What is this, which we have here?" Draco asked in a sharp arrogant voice, as he came to stand by them. "Have you now, Harry Potter acquired a Loony bitch for a girlfriend?"

Luna sniffed the air indignantly.

"Oh, look at this, she's become all irritated. Just like her boy toy…" Draco sneered cruelly, however he did not have time to finish his sentence as Harry had jumped up from his seat and lunged toward him. They both rolled around on the ground until one threw a punch at the other and a jet of red light shot from the end of a wand. The one that was left standing was Harry, still in defence mode. It was now evident that it was Harry who had cast the spell, Draco was now lying on the ground groaning.

By this time, people had gathered into a small crowd and teachers were fighting their way through the crowd. They stood there looking from Harry who had a defiant, superior appearance and to Malfoy who was still lying on the ground. They deduced that Harry had just won himself another duel with his rival. They also looked at the teenage girl that was standing next to Harry, holding onto his arm.

"What has happened here?" Professor Avery asked; he had been on playground duty.

Professor Grubbly-Plank looked sternly at Harry as she questioned him "What did he do this time, to provoke you?"

Whilst Professor Malfoy asked, "Why is it always you and my son?"

Harry looked at all the teachers but his gaze lingered on Professor Malfoy. He walked slowly to him, with Luna still clinging tightly to his arm. Harry halted in front of Lucius and said glancing down at the ground. "I'm sorry; I was just defending my new friend here."

Professor Malfoy was shortly stunned and asked, "What did he do?" he paused then said, "Was it necessary?"

"I…" Harry trailed off, for some reason he could not even think of what to say.

Then, from out of nowhere, the headmaster Lord Voldemort materialised. "Harry Potter" said the strong, baritone voice "Would you explain yourself?"

"Sorry" was all Harry could utter. Voldemort turned to Professor Malfoy, "He shall have detention with you straight away."

Malfoy nodded curtly "Alright, Potter, come along and bring your girl friend with you." The school nurse had rushed by as he said this and was now tending to the now unconscious Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked at Professor Malfoy and attempted a smile, but his professor only raised an eyebrow and glared back. Harry looked solemnly down at the ground; he did not understand why he kept having mood swings and decided to ask his professor when they reached his office.

In less than five minutes, they had reached the office and Harry was now sitting in a chair in front of the desk that Professor Malfoy now sat at. Harry had Luna sitting next to him, still holding hands.

"Would you stop holding hands this instant!" exclaimed Malfoy angrily, "You don't have to touch each other, every second of every day."

Harry sighed, he proceeded to do just that; he let go Luna's hand, however Luna wasn't very happy. Luna glared at Professor Malfoy until he rolled his eyes heavenward.

"So, Mr. Potter, would you kindly replay this day's event?" asked the professor.

After half an hour had passed, the story had been told. However, Harry was curious and asked, "Why am I getting mood swings all of a sudden?"

The professor looked at him and thought for a moment.

"It most likely has something to do with the strange wariness in the atmosphere," replied Professor Malfoy deep in thought, but he stopped and stared at his student for a moment, looking into his eyes as if searching for something. They were the same colour as his mother's eyes although Harry's eyes held a certain fire about them, determination, defiance and sincerity – the very qualities that James had prized. With these thoughts in mind, Lucius Malfoy for once in his life felt a little more human rather than one of the monsters that had torn innocent families apart, as was the job of a follower of Lord Voldemort back in the day.

It was time he decided – to reveal a hidden secret about James Potter. He knew that Harry deserved to know that much, even if he were to be punished by the Dark Lord for it.

"I suppose, I have something of value to give you while you are here." Lucius stated watching Harry for his reaction.

Harry sat there taken aback by his professor, 'what was he on about?'

"Would Miss Lovegood please leave the room?" requested Lucius.

However, Luna did not want to leave the room and made it clear as day. "I'm not leaving, not without Harry."

Professor Malfoy looked at her oddly, who would think to defy a teacher? He saw the pleading look on Harry's face and replied. "Alright she can stay, just don't look at me like that." Luna reclaimed her grip on Harry's hand once more and made herself comfortable in her chair. Harry smiled the whole time it was happening.

"Now then, onto business Mr. Potter." Started the professor.

"So," Whispered Harry, "what is this about?"

"Well, first of all, swear not to tell a living soul about it" Malfoy said, glancing at Harry and Luna meaningfully.

"I swear not to tell a living soul that shall repeat what I am about to be privy to, I cross my heart and hope to die if I am betrayed by one I call friend." Harry, vowed and a light lit the tip of his wand.

Luna followed with her own vow, "I swear not to tell a living soul that shall repeat what I am about to be privy to, especially if they do not need to know."

"Good," was all Professor Malfoy said in turn.

"Did my father have a horse that was strong and courageous?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he did. It was a big tall full-bodied lightly dappled grey stallion." The Professor replied, "A Carthusian, I believe."

"What is a Carthusian like?" Luna asked, taking interest.

"It's a beautiful and loyal animal with a big heart," Lucius responded, "The breed originated in Spain. That horse was fitting for James Potter - in the first war, his eyes did not blink when spells or curses grazed his neck, and his eyes caught the ancient magic in a fleeting glance."

"Did that horse magical capabilities?" Harry asked, gazing at Mr. Malfoy.

"I do not know for certain, that was a rumour." Malfoy replied, looking with narrowed eyes at the two teens. "Is there anything else?"

"Tell me stories, secrets that others want to remain hidden." Harry said suddenly, the possibility of finding a secret was creating a bubble of excitement inside of him.

"You want me to tell you a story?" asked Professor Malfoy disbelievingly.

"Yes, about my father, a story based on truth." Harry replied.

"Well, it was long ago, on a night that was cold and windy; they say it was the night James Potter disappeared. Being surrounded by your enemies with no escape is quite a frightening experience, but for James it would mean the end of everything that he strived to build, or so the Dark Lord thought. I believe they were about to kill him, they were. I know, I was there; amongst them."

Malfoy paused for breath, a look of deep pain etched in his eyes, the only things that gave any hint as to what he was actually feeling however, his voice was steady and carried with it a determined conviction – which he truly believed what he was saying.

"Though I was on the sidelines watching, it doesn't make me any less guilty of my crimes even if I didn't take part in James Potter's planned murder. I have done countless things in my life that I regret, but if I had to do them again, I could and would without blinking an eye or showing a hint or remorse. On that night though, his horse I remember, reared up at the sky with his front hooves, his rider sat unmoving in the saddle. The thunder was loud and chilled even the hardest of men to the bone; the lightning was bright as it flashed across the heavens. It seemed as if the elements had combined with James Potter's fury of the situation, and it quite possibly had too. The rain poured down to an unusual extent and a gathering mist came to thwart our immediate plans, this is what James had wanted we now realise. He disappeared like a ghost in the mist and rain, to this day he hasn't been seen since."


	7. Chapter 6: You Puzzle Me

**A/N:** I know this chapter is little shorter than my normal ones, but I just couldn't stop the writer's block, so I did the best I could. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Six – You Puzzle Me**

As it turns out, Harry did not tell a soul because he had no wish of wanting to cross his heart and most of all if he mentioned anything, he would sure as hell be caught. Fate, coincidence, would have it, wherever Harry went, there was either a follower of Lord Voldemort or someone equally dangerous spying or otherwise following him at all times. Except for when he was in his common room or sleeping, that would be overdoing it. Harry thought about that for a moment; these people had to sleep sometime too.

Therefore, he constructed a plan that no one would ever consider trying to listen in on. It was around midnight when Harry put his plan into action. He, Hermione, Ron and Luna all sat in front of the hearth that was blazing with warm flames. They were quietly discussing everything they knew on the subject of James Potter.

Hermione told Harry that she had figured out what was wrong with everyone lately, it had something to do with legends coming back to life. Ron told him everything he had found out, he told him with excitement that the headmaster was indeed the enemy and that they had to be careful with him.

Luna suddenly joined in and said, "I saw something today."

"Did you?" asked Harry cuddling her, while the others sighed and rolled their eyes at his behaviour.

"Yeah, it was odd, I saw this man; he was cloaked. He seemed all right, he had this giant horse, a nice light greyish colour and he smiled at me. He said to me, to tell no one that I saw him, except one person. I asked "who?" and he said "Harry, your boyfriend", I was gob-smacked," Luna babbled. "How could a complete stranger know you were my Boyfriend?" During the outburst the other three in the room exchanged glances and smiled, they knew who this man was and what it meant.

"So where did you exactly see this mysteriously black-clad warrior?" questioned Harry softly.

"I saw him near our favourite tree, you know the one that overlooks the lake," replied Luna excitedly.

"Oh yes, I know the one". Stated Ron.

"The one near the Forbidden Forest?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, that one!" exclaimed Luna.

"That's it!" exclaimed Harry, suddenly struck with an idea.

"What's it?" asked Hermione confused.

"The forest!" stated Harry urgently.

"Oh, I think I know what you mean," said Ron with a thoughtful expression.

"That's where he has been hiding, in, near or beyond the Forbidden Forest." Said Harry explaining where his father, if he was right, was hiding.

* * *

A few months had passed and winter quietly blew in, covering the ground with a thick blanket of snow. With the bitter cold, cool breeze and light rain, came more tales of deeds of daring.

It seemed as though the students progressed through the year, that strange and weirder things began to happen. Objects would be moved, belongings would be hidden and so much more homework than anybody could possibly stand, not even those who love school and work.

Many of the students seemed to have calmed down; now the wariness in the air had worn off. Typical school life is what everyone called it, though some could have a lengthy discussion about that very topic and would argue that it was not a normal school life when including recent events.

Fate it seemed had designed a plan, that nobody knew for certain what the consequences would be. Fate as people now dubbed it was a cruel, fair and touch-me-not thing. A thing in which that controlled the course of someone's life or the events that take place in them, sometimes fulfilling dreams and other times breaking them. The reason why certain things happen to certain people will never be known by anyone other than Fate of Destiny itself, not even the most organised, talented person on the planet could possibly decide on a person's future.

A wizard could create things like weather disturbances and a whole range of other things; they could also control people, make them forget, but one thing was for sure. The power of deciding their own fate was a bit beyond their reach and would always remain so.

It was about four hundred years ago; a witch had decided to kill herself by jumping off the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts School; but Fate or Destiny would not have it, so after falling, she hit the ground below, bounced to a stop, and was still alive with only two broken bones. There are of course legends out there where wizards and witches through the ages have tried to outwit their Destiny, to find the key that would unlock all their desires and make it possible.

Nevertheless, Fate is a funny thing and of course, none of these witches or wizards ever came close to finding what they were looking for, for destiny had decided against it. Fate's plan for us all is a bit like a story, written down and planned out in a book. In a book that will never be read by mere humans, in a book that lay forgotten by someone who saw fit to discard it, or rather cast it aside. Therefore, it would only be a couple of weeks until our story continues…

"Harry, Harry!" Luna called excitedly, rushing up to her boyfriend.

"What is it, Luna?" asked Harry curiously, before giving her a quick kiss.

"It will be my birthday in two days!" replied Luna looking at Harry and smiling.

"It is? And how old will you be?" asked Harry.

"I will be sixteen." Luna stated proudly. Harry smiled back and thought about what he would give Luna for her birthday he had a fair idea what it was going to be though. Harry had decided the next day that he was going to teach Luna how to cast a patronus charm and give her something special as well; he knew Luna would love the idea of knowing how to perform the patronus charm flawlessly like the older teenagers. Therefore, Luna's birthday came.

"Look what I got you," said Hermione, handing a little glowing sphere to Luna, the insides of the sphere were changing into different colours.

"Oh, it's wonderful! I've always wanted a Mood Ball." Luna replied, moving the sphere from one hand to another.

"What's it do?" Harry asked, gazing at the magic sphere.

"The colours inside the sphere change, depending on how your feeling." Luna explained.

"It's my turn now!" exclaimed Ron, giving Luna a little leather bracelet that had a silver four-leafed clover dangling from it. Then informed her that it was enchanted to give the wearer good luck when they most needed it.

"Thank you, Hermione and Ron. My presents are awesome," cried Luna happily, and then she turned to Harry for his present, Harry held up a tiny gift-wrapped box and handed it to her. Luna's eyes seemed to get very wide, the box looked small enough to hold only a ring, but she knew they were too young for that so it had to be something else. Opening the box, Luna found a teardrop pearl hanging from a golden chain, the necklace was stunning but simple and it made her smile.

At seeing this, Harry smiled and hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek and said, "That's not all I want to give you, the reason you don't see me with anymore presents, is because what I want to give you next I can't give it to you, I have to teach it to you. What would you say to being taught how to do the patronus charm?"

Luna's eyes widened and she smiled even more brightly, "I love you!" After all this she was jumping up and down, yelling how awesome Harry was.

A couple of weeks later, Harry had successfully taught Luna the patronus charm as well as some other spells at her insistence. After that, Luna never seemed to fail any of her school tests or exams, the teachers were amazed, the headmaster looked around suspiciously. However, no one ever caught Harry, Hermione or Ron teaching Luna magic.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna were to be found sitting under their favourite tree, they were eating their lunch when they heard a loud clap of thunder. The sound made them look around and what they saw standing near the forbidden Forest was unmistakably a dark cloaked figure astride a light grey horse. They watched as it turned in a flash of white light and vanished into the forest.

"Did I…just see what I thought I saw?" asked Hermione standing up, and staring wildly from the forest to her friends.

"I believe so, it's uncanny. It has to be him; he was exactly how you described him Luna. And from what you have told me Harry, it definitely has to be him, if you know what I mean" Commented Ron.

"How can I…believe it? I know, I saw it with my own two eyes, but still." Harry whispered softly, standing next to Hermione now.

"You see! I told you he was real!" Luna said, stating the obvious.


	8. Chapter 7: My Best Days Fled

**Chapter Seven – My Best Days Fled**

* * *

For the rest of the week nothing much happened, though odd occurrences did happen. Like Draco Malfoy doing everything his father tells him, this was odd because he normally only listened to his father half the time. However, this week was different.

Then there were the Hogsmeade village outings the school students sometimes went on, the headmaster was dead set on not letting Harry go. However, he kept his thoughts to himself and told Harry that he could go with the other students.

It might have been something he had said or maybe it was something he did, but Harry in three days was going to be serving detention in the headmaster's office.

"I just don't believe this!" growled Harry, "What did I do, did I say something I was not suppose to?"

"He is cruel, cold-hearted, Harry. He is the enemy, that is the only reason he would put you in detention for no reason," said Hermione.

"No, maybe it's not that. We have the Hogsmeade village outings this weekend, I mean the headmaster gave Harry the okay to go, but the only way he could stop him, is by giving him a detention." Ron reasoned out.

"Because he couldn't stop you from going, Harry, he created a scene, something that would look believable to everyone else. A trap, you walked right into." Explained Hermione, "Remember something was very off about the whole thing, you and Malfoy exchange a few insults and a few relatively harmless curses fly like usual. Something was different, I am positive. It seemed to me, to be to well orchestrated."

"It is obvious you didn't cast 'Sectumsempra' that came from the background somewhere". Luna put in.

"Your right Luna! I did not cast the slashing curse, not many witches or wizards use it. Too be hit with a curse that leaves thin slices in the flesh, imagine how painful that would be?" replied Harry, "It all makes sense, there must be someone in that village the students are going to, that the headmaster doesn't want me to see."

"Someone that knows something?" asked Luna curiously, looping her arms around Harry's neck and gazing into his face.

"That must be it, the headmaster knew you wouldn't use a curse warranting exclusion from the trip so, he got someone that would." Ron added, looking at Harry thoughtfully.

"He would've placed them somewhere behind me, to make it look like the curse came from my direction." Harry commented, "That would explain how he got there so fast, he was already there! He was most likely hiding in one of the shadows."

That night Harry was sitting in the common room, relaxing for once. Resting by the hearth with his back up against one of the plush couches, while he sat thinking about the world and its cruel nature and daydreaming about his detention with the headmaster – they all ended differently.

It was around eleven at night when the flames started to die down, that Harry finally decided to go have his shower and go to bed, for tomorrow a new adventure shall begin. After his shower, Harry walked into the boy's bedroom and walked past a boy called Tom Velasquez who was babbling in his sleep, Harry stopped to listen. The boy Tom; was known to have prophetic dreams, which normally came true. Harry made out the words: Lots of books, a foe down a Corridor and a unicorn.

"I wonder if it all will come true," muttered Harry as he slipped into bed.

* * *

The next day Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna were sitting in the Great Hall, instead of under their favourite tree. They were stuck inside because it was raining, lightning and hail storming outside.

"I could say the weather knows how you are feeling." Luna said to Harry, making conversation. Even though nobody felt like talking.

"Hmm…it seems you right" replied Harry without much enthusiasm. Since it would be in two days that, he would be having his detention.

It may have been a trick of the wind or it simply may have been their ears deceiving them, for just then they heard something. A noise carried across the planes by the whipping winds that blew outside, a noise that sounded like a horse, one who was braving the fury of the storm as if summoned by the storm itself. There was only one horse, which could do such a thing, James Potter's fiery stallion. In addition, as they listened, they heard what faintly sounded like a battle, a thunder of hooves, the screams of men, women and children in pain or dying and of rage – the cries for the dead and one lone word that was called out through the haze of when he disappeared "James". His name was swept about and away with the wind; carried along to those who would dare to wonder what happened to him, at least they would know some of the truth.

"Oh my Merlin!" Ron said shivering with the sudden cold that crept into the room.

"Did I hear what sounded like a battle?" exclaimed Luna.

"It's as if nature is trying to tell us something," said Harry, wondering where he had read about what nature magic could do.

Then he remembered – the library book: The Magic of Nature by Esmeralda Mullins.

"We have to go to the library. Come on you three!" Harry said before sprinting away and around the first left corner he came to.

When they reached the library, the four of them entered quickly as it was only an hour until it closed and found a table near the back of the large room. Madam Pince glared at them as they went. They darted into the 'nature and magic' section and started pulling random books off the shelves, they sat the books in piles onto their table. Eventually the four friends sat down, to try to find anything that resembled the incident that had happened in the Great Hall.

"Ah ha… here's something!" whispered Luna, "Passage Five: A Change in the Wind. The winds of change are so named for the fact they can change in an instance notice.

For example: From a deadly calm to a raging fury that sweeps across the land. Tossing and turning, fighting the urge to tell a long lost, almost forgotten secret it holds.

For the wind knows everything, for it is everywhere. The wind, it remembers although it has no mind, no heart, so it cannot think, plan or even feel emotions, but it can most certainly reveal them."

"Oh! That's interesting, but still we need to go a little more in depth." Said Hermione, flipping through pages in her book, "and we only have forty minutes left."

"Well, that's alright we'll just have to borrow" replied Harry, "since there are a lot of books, we could borrow four each."

The school library only permitted students to borrow only four books at a time, and so because there were four of them, they could borrow sixteen books in one go. As they kept on searching, there was about twenty minutes left until the library closed, that Ron found something of his own.

"It says in this book 'Nature's Stories' by Fredric Chavez, Passage three: A Story in Nature, It was said long ago, that the telling of the greatest stories in history are always remembered by the earth, wind and in some cases also by fire and water.

The earth remembers solely because that is where the story once played out, by the original people or things that were there at the time. For instance; any story you hear that starts with 'Once Upon a Time', originally did happen and long after became a great story. However, no one ever really knows when or where the stories actually took place or where they came from.

Wind also knows the stories, since it is always present; a light breeze – barely even felt, the wildest wind ever imagined – knocking you to the ground. Therefore, yes the wind is always there, it cannot tell you the stories in words since it has no mouth to speak them with nor can it show you, since it didn't and still doesn't have eyes to see it.

However, if you listen, really listen, you can on rare occasions hear the story being replayed. Fire, whether it be a flickering flame from a hearth or a raging inferno, it can show you the story being played out. However, the fire I speak of, is not any old fire. It is the fire that burns brightly in the hearts of men, women and children. A fire within, is the very thing that make the eyes shine with a hidden light.

Water, on the other hand can give you a glimpse into the past or in special cases the future. No one knows how or why water can do this."

After Ron had finished reading out the passage from the book, a dinging bell sounded, which told Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna that the library was closing soon and that if anyone wanted to borrow, they had to do it now.

"Alright, grab some books people." Instructed Harry, "This is a research mission, Ron write down the names of the books please, so we can give it to the librarian."

With a flourish of his hand, Ron finished writing the list of books, "There all done." He handed it over to the librarian and with that, they were on their way.

Half way down the corridor, the four friends ran into someone that they did not want to; a follower of Lord Voldemort that was a teacher at the school – Antonin Dolohov. He had a fearsome reputation for going off his nut at students, especially when he suspected that they were up to something. He was a tall man; about 6.5 feet and was not an altogether good-looking person, since he had a long, pale, and twisted face. This made him look angry and violent all the time, students tended to take an aversion to him – wanting to stay far away.

Before the friends could escape, he noticed them.

"Shouldn't you four be in the Great Hall, getting ready for dinner?" Antonin glared menacingly at them.

"We are on our way, sir." They answered together.

"Really now? Someone with half a brain would think that you're up to something." Dolohov said, looking hard at them with a touch of malice in his eyes. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna stood motionless as he stared at them; his stance was that of a viper snake ready to strike.

"What do we do?" Ron whispered a little hysterical.

"Urgh…make a diversion," replied Harry discreetly.

"Professor, we really aren't up to anything, we just came from the library." Hermione said confidently.

"Is that so? What could such an odd group of friends, be wanting to do in the library?" Antonin Dolohov questioned, there was also another thing about him, he was extremely nosy and liked nothing better than sticking his overly large nose into other more decent peoples business. However, before they could think of a reply he spoke again.

"Perhaps you really are up to something, something that you're not supposed to be doing…" he left the sentence hanging, whilst he licked his lips, as if he could smell scandal. "Perhaps, I should put an end to it, hmm…what shall I do? I wonder… I really do."

Nevertheless, before he could do anything, another professor appeared – Barty Crouch, Jr. Barty was somewhat calmer than some other Death Eaters, the down side was that he had spent some time in Azkaban and it had sent him a bit loopy and he too had a bitter side.

"What is going on here?" Professor Crouch asked in a soft scratchy tone.

"These four are up to something, I'm sure of it!" exclaimed Dolohov to Barty.

"Come now, Antonin. Kids are always up to something." Barty Crouch, Jr. reasoned. "They are always running about, making noise, looking suspicious, it is just what kids do."

"Oh, oh alright, I'll let them off this time." Dolohov said, before turning to the friends, "But I'll be watching." He then spun on his heal and walked away, towards the Great Hall.

"Now children, hurry along then, time for dinner." The Professor ushered.

Harry grunted to himself, "I'm not a child" he grumbled all the way to the hall.

* * *

It was the third day of freedom, as Harry dubbed it – for tomorrow would be his fated, but not wanted detention with the insensitive headmaster.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" wined Harry, feeling miserable.

"Well you're obviously going to detention tomorrow, so, you know what we'll do, what Ron, Luna and I will do is go into Hogsmeade: and find the person with the information, no matter where he/she is." Hermione said, without much worry.

"What books have we gone through?" Harry asked, his voice blank of emotion.

"We have gone through all but one, 'Magic in the Fire' by Belle Ivory held no valuable information what so ever, whereas 'A Storm of Legends' by Tristan Nolen is the one we haven't read yet and might hold something genuine." Luna replied.

"Okay then, I want you three to return the books to the library with the exception of 'A Storm of Legends' I want to read that before I return it." instructed Harry.

A couple hours later found Harry curled up on the couch, wrapped in a forest green blanket, reading. He was learning a lot, the passage he was at, was quite interesting, it read:

Hail

Hail normally comes to the land by falling from the sky and is a symbol of coming, no one knows what this coming means, except that after the hail falls, someone or something appears shortly after.

Rain

Rain appears when the thing of legend is already there, here, it is a signal of the being of legend being there, but sometimes the thing itself sends the rain.

Thunder

This force of nature is the thing of warning, a thing that signals threat. It represents the violence of the challenge, it is loud and often frightening, those who say they are not afraid are fools, you see they have not experienced nor may ever understand the meaning of thunder – for it is of an angry shout of vengeance.

The Elements

There really isn't much to say about this, but if they are combined I can safely tell you that something big is on its way. It is said that they change to whatever the something or someone's pursuit is.

"Harry" Ron's voice came out of nowhere.

"What!" exclaimed Harry startled out of half sleep.

"Did you find anything?" Ron asked, slightly flushed, he looked as if he had been standing there for a couple of minutes.

"Yes, the elements combine to what is his pursuit." Harry answered fuzzily.

"That's good, so we'll know. Oh I came to tell you it is lunch time." Ron said standing in front of Harry.

"Oh, is it?" Harry said dazed "So, I have been here…"

"Yes, you have been here for three hours straight." Ron stated.

As Harry and Ron were walking to the Great Hall, they heard something or rather someone having an argument with someone else.

"Ron" whispered Harry, "You go to the Great Hall, find Hermione and Luna and tell them where I am, what's happening and if I don't come to them in twenty minutes, send them to come find me."

"Okay" was all Ron said as he quickly snuck off to the Great Hall.

Harry crept silently up to the half-closed classroom door, leaning against the wall to the right of the door, as to remain unseen and if he needed to run, he could. Listening, Harry heard a voice that belonged to the headmaster saying angrily, "He cannot know! He must be kept out of the way! If he were to understand who is out there…mark my words, he would do something. I know his kind, he is just like his father, quick-tempered and defiant."

There was no doubt, about who the headmaster was talking about, the other voice he didn't know, so he peered into the room through the gap between the hinges connecting the door to the wall, to see who it was. It was someone he had seen but never spoken too: Fenrir Greyback. He was powerful, not only that Harry thought with a shiver he was also a werewolf.

Greyback was very dangerous, he was the guy, Harry had read in one of the old articles, was the one who Lord Voldemort used to terrorise muggle villages.

"Don't worry my Lord, I will make sure to take good care of it." responded Fenrir.

"I'm sure you will, it would hardly be a surprise if he escaped your notice. He is rather good at that, so was his father James Potter." Voldemort replied.

"Oh, sweet mother of Merlin" whispered Harry suddenly terrified, Fenrir Greyback was not someone to be trifled with, he had no qualms about hurting someone – even if they were a student, he simply didn't care.

"I think…I heard something or rather someone, who is standing just outside the door," said Fenrir out of nowhere.

In that instant all Greyback and the Dark Lord heard were the hurried footsteps of someone fleeing the scene, as Harry sped down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

As Harry kept running, he heard another set of running footsteps, these were louder and heavier than his were. Harry's heart pounded in his already hurting chest from lack of air, whoever this was chasing him, didn't seem about to give up and Harry wasn't about to stop and ask. Whoever they were, they were gaining ground, Harry was out of breath, his leg, stomach muscles ached, and it felt as if his airways were closing and he could no longer breathe but he pushed himself on.

It happened so quick it nearly gave Harry a heart attack, Luna had bounded into view in front of him, causing Harry to skid to a sudden halt and nearly toppled over onto Luna and would have, if she hadn't of put her hands out flat against his chest to steady him.

"Harry, your heart feels like a hummingbird; it's racing at a hundred miles an hour! What's wrong?" questioned Luna, it was at that moment when she saw someone a couple of metres behind Harry dart into an alcove, so she couldn't see who it was, she however guessed it must have been the thing that had Harry scared and running for his life.

She slowly put her arms around Harry and hugged him close to her slim form, her head resting on his shoulder and whispering calming words to him. She then asked quietly into his ear, "What's wrong? Who was chasing you?" Luna had been worried ever since Ron had come into the Great Hall alone, he had told her the reason why he was alone and then all those minutes had passed and so she had set out to find Harry and she had found him, running scared.

"I," Harry paused to take a large gulp of air "think it was" another splutter and gulp of air "was Fenrir Greyback." He finally finished, coughing.

"Oh, no" Luna said panic stricken, "Did you get in his way?"

"No, I was listening at the door, he and the headmaster were talking about keeping me out of the way, and I believe it is the truth. I heard the headmaster tell Greyback to watch everything I do and if I do something, to take care of me," replied Harry, "I pretty much translated that as to kill me off or something." Harry heaved, sucking in a great deal of air, after his tiring speech.

"Well, it's close to dinner time now anyway" said Luna, "You were gone a while." Harry and Luna let go of each other and walked slowly towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry spent the next day detention in the headmaster's office in silence while Voldemort or as most of the world called him the Dark Lord, chided, berated and yelled at him for something he did not do. Harry had to sit quietly and listen to this madman give his speech while his friends had all the fun, spending their day out in Hogsmeade Village.

Hermione, Ron and Luna were walking with a small group of students who had permission to go on the outing.

"I wonder what or where we are going to find this person," wondered Luna.

"I think, it will be…" said Ron, looking around, "Down that street!" Ron pointed. The small gathering of students stopped at a small clean but shabby looking store called Honeydukes, a store full of magical and delicious sweets. Some of the students were drooling at the mouth with longing, while looking at the small shop, it wasn't literal though, and they had enough decency not too. It was just the impression they gave you.

"Now everyone" spoke Professor Flitwick, "You can go anywhere in this village as you wish, but I warn you, a magical signal will alert me if any of you go outside of the village boundary. Off you go and enjoy yourselves. I'll send a signal to let you know when it's time to go back to the school."

"Okay, I have a plan, it's genius," Ron said, capturing the attention of the two girls.

"What is this plan?" asked Hermione, looking curiously at Ron.

"We go into the candy shop, buy heaps to take back to Harry and for ourselves. After that, we go down one of the streets and find the person that we need to. Plus it will keep that professor clueless." Ron replied simply, quite proud of himself.

"Ron, you are a genius!" exclaimed Luna, who had been listening attentively to the explanation of the plan. Therefore, that is exactly what they did. Inside Honeydukes they were caught up in a debate about what lollies to buy for Harry.

"I think we should get him the Glow in the Dark Jellybeans." Ron said holding up a medium sized bag of Jellybeans.

"Well I think we should get Harry the large, colour changing, animated snake, he'll have fun trying to eat it while it's hissing and trying to bite him." Said Hermione holding up the 50cm candy snake, that was flashing different colours and hissing angrily.

"I personally think we should get them both for Harry, along with the flavour changing lollypops." Luna interjected before the two could start glaring at each other.

Hermione and Ron calmed down and agreed, then payed for the items.

As they headed down one of the streets, people from a number of houses peered out their windows at them. They were passing house number 34, when a woman came bustling out the front door, calling "Children, come over here! I have something to give you."

"What do you suppose she wants to give us?" asked Luna, who was clutching tightly onto two lolly bags.

"Maybe this is the person we are supposed to meet," replied Hermione, stepping forward.

"Yes, yes. I'm the person, I bet dear young Harry Potter told you that, didn't he? Wait where is he?" questioned the strange woman, glancing around for him.

"Argh…he is in detention with the headmaster, getting his head bitten off for no reason." Replied Ron confidently, he felt that the middle-aged lady would do no harm.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" the lady asked worriedly.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, so rude of me. My name is Andromeda Tonks."


	9. Chapter 8: Bannisterra

**Chapter Eight – Bannisterra**

* * *

It had been a couple of hours after Hermione, Ron and Luna returned to the school, they had to tell Harry what they had found out, however, he was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, I truly hope he is alright!" cried Luna, tears running down her face.

"Don't cry Luna, we will find him, we will." Ron reassured.

It was about 10:00pm , the night sky was velvet black and the air was cold as ice. Harry was wandering through the dark in the Forbidden Forest, he had no idea where he was, but he guessed, because he could see the outline of Hogwarts castle through the trees. He knew how he got there though, the headmaster. After having yelled at him and saying he could leave, as soon as Harry's back was turned, he muttered a spell to knock Harry out and it did. He had been hit with a sleeping charm and it had knocked Harry out for several hours and now it was dark and he had to find his way back to the castle.

While Harry was stumbling around, he heard a noise, the slow smooth walking of a horse. He looked up startled, before him in the moonlight stood the tall beautifully curved form of the unicorn that had come up to him during class. Its glistening black eyes danced and sparkled in the night. Its golden hooves glittered like crystals in sunlight even though there was none. Its white smooth body seemed to emit a pearly glow that lit up the darkness.

Harry breathed out in wonder, "You came to save me?" The unicorn with his silver horned head nodded, then lifting one front leg, he bent it as he lowered the front of himself to the ground in a bowing posture. Harry could not believe what he was seeing – the unicorn was bowing to him!

Now unicorns have special powers, unlike any other magical creature, they can read intent and emotions but the one ability that truly sets them apart is that they are telepathic. The unicorn took this opportunity to use his special gift with Harry, for an echoing voice sounded inside his mind, "Come sit on my back, young prince."

Therefore, Harry carefully walked up to the unicorn and climbed on easily, as soon as he sat the unicorn stood up to his original upright position and started to walk off into the forest. Harry asked curiously, "Where are you taking me?" however, the unicorn did not reply and continued his swift walking until they came to a clearing. The sight before Harry's eyes astounded him; this place hidden within the heart of the forest was a remarkable sight. During the daytime, the meadow would look completely ordinary, but at night its true beauty was revealed – the grass was long, wavy and a vibrant light green, the small river of clear water, sparkled like diamonds as it rippled. This place was like paradise; there were many beautifully coloured flowers of different shapes and sizes.

"This meadow to you looks like it resembles heaven or some other inane notion. Many wizards and witches in their time have searched for such a place. However if they truly knew what this place was, they might desire it a little less." echoed a voice in Harry's head.

"What is it then?" Harry asked curiously, looking around the beautiful meadow. Surely, this place must be heaven, paradise or something akin to that nature.

"This is a very special place, not only is it my home but it is the place for resting souls. Pure souls, that which when they were alive had pure hearts with pure intentions. Some of these souls have only just departed from the living world, others have been here for nearly as long as I have." The voice echoed.

"It is gorgeous, does it have a name?" whispered Harry.

"This magical meadow is quite famous in our world, and I daresay you have heard of it. To your kind, a lot of mystery surrounds it, many have tried to find it and write written reports. Surely, there are reports out there but they are only speculations, a living person will only ever find this place if they are shown it or if they are meant to find it. You understand what that means don't you?" replied the unicorn.

"It means that a person with a pure soul or heart will only ever find it, if it is their time to leave this world behind." Harry replied reasonably.

"Very good, you listen and learn well. I know that you can keep a secret, so, therefore I am going to reveal the name of this meadow to you – it is Avalon. I cannot take you further in, for if I did… this piece of land would be tainted by a living mortal, and they would never be able to leave." The unicorn said whose name Harry now wanted to learn.

"What is your name?" Harry asked politely.

"My name is Bannisterra, now young prince I will take you home," said Bannisterra the unicorn.

It was an amazing journey; they travelled at a great speed – certainly faster than anything Harry had encountered. The surroundings they passed seemed to blur into a solid wall on either side. If anyone had seen this, they would have described a scene of blurring light speeding past.

When they came to a stop, Harry saw that they were outside the gates of his manor, but that couldn't be so, could it?

"Bannisterra, how long did it take for us to get here?" Harry asked afraid of the answer.

"It took us only thirty minutes to get here from the castle's forest." Bannisterra replied.

"That's unbelievable, by horseback, even if we galloped, it would take the better part of a day to get home." Harry commented.

"Horses can't travel as fast as unicorns, come to think of it, almost nothing can. Except perhaps the foulest magic known to wizard kind, even then it is extremely difficult to catch one." Bannisterra replied knowledgeably.

"You know, I normally have to use my wand to get in through the gates, will I need it if I'm riding you?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"No, my magic is special and will open the steel bars for us." Bannisterra replied, walking towards the manor gates.

"I'm sorry if I have a lot of questions…" Harry said softly.

"Ask as many as you want, it is only natural to have so many questions at such a young age." Bannisterra offered.

"Thanks, Bannisterra." Harry replied as they walked through the opening gates. "Do you know everything?" Harry asked, smiling wide.

Bannisterra snickered, "I am only one being, but I have been around for three thousand years now. So I think it is safe to say that I know a lot."

"You're three thousand years old!? Gosh, to think living to the age of 150 was amazing for wizard kind. But to think that someone could live for how long you have been around, that makes the oldest wizard who turned 152 sound young." Harry babbled, "I mean you must have been around when Merlin the greatest wizard in the world was born and the greatest king too, Arthur Pendragon! Wow!"

Bannisterra shook his head in amusement, "It's about to get even weirder for you, I knew Merlin personally, I know his story. The right version of the story, in any case, it was heartbreaking to watch such a young talented lad, stop using magic after his best friend the king died. Even more so to watch him, when the rest of his friends died when he alone was left alive, cursed with immortality."

"You knew Merlin, amazing! His story really is fascinating, but it's like the saddest in the world as well." Harry replied. "He was a Slytherin when he went Hogwarts wasn't he?"

"Believe it or not young sir, but that is a lie. Merlin never even set one foot inside that castle, he didn't need to be taught how to control magic. Merlin wasn't really a wizard at all, he was a Sorcerer - and when he used magic his eyes would glow a haunting gold. Wizards decided that he fit the mould of a Slytherin student, for he was quite sneaky. Arthur said once that Merlin appeared "Shifty" and it always seemed as if Merlin had something to hide." Bannisterra replied softly.

They were now trotting steadily in and up to the mansion itself, Harry glanced around the front garden when he felt his insides freeze. He saw his mother standing outside talking to someone, who sat astride a great light grey horse.

"Mother" Harry called as he neared on Bannisterra, in this moment everything seemed to freeze, his mother and the figure on the horse who Harry guessed was his father, since he caught a glimpse of his face as he hurried to cover it with his cloaks hood. Harry noted that the man hidden beneath the hood, looked a lot like himself. However, the cloaked figure did not move though Harry was now a couple of metres away.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed, "What are you doing outside and so far away from school?" However before Harry could reply though, she asked; "And what are doing riding a unicorn?"

When she asked this Harry noticed the figure on the horse, turn to face him. Harry heard him breathe out as if to say, "Now riding a unicorn that is impressive." But the figure stayed silent, finally Harry got the guts to say, "It was the headmaster, all Voldemort's fault, he knocked me out and left me in the Forbidden Forest and then Bannisterra the unicorn, found me and told me he was taking me home."

"Bannisterra," sighed the stranger on the horse, Harry looked at him, he wanted to ask who he was, but was afraid and if he was going to, he never got the chance anyway, for the black clad man was already gone. The sight of the missing horse and rider made Harry sad, but he knew he had to go back to school and tell his friends everything that had happened.

* * *

Harry was finally back at school, wondering through the corridors, making his way to the common room where he just knew his friends would be. He found them sitting in front of the hearth looking gloomy.

"Hey, I'm back," announced Harry from the doorway.

Luna was the first one up, bouncing towards him and cried out, "Harry where have you been?"

"I was lost, but I was found and now I'm back, I'll tell you later yeah?" was all Harry said before he let Luna pull him toward the others and made him sit in front of the hearth with his friends, and as he sat down they demanded to know what had happened. By the next morning Harry had told his friends everything that had had occurred, and in turn they told him what they had found out in Hogsmeade from the middle-aged lady Andromeda Tonks and handed over the big bag of lollies that they had bought him as a welcome back gift.

"It was really odd," Said Hermione, "I mean it was like she knew we were coming or something."

"Yeah, she was like 'come inside dear children', it was kinda creepy" added Ron.

"So what did she tell you?" asked Harry for the fourth time that day, he had to hear it a few times for it to truly sink in.

"She told us that you were in danger, as if we didn't know I might add, that there was going to be a war just like last time, and that a lot of people could and will possibly die, as we figured, some of them friends and some of them enemies." Ron replied, who was doodling on a piece of parchment.

Harry breathed out, "A war?" he was scared now, he had never been involved in anything as serious as this and he didn't have any wish to be. Nevertheless, it seemed fate had chosen that he was going to be caught up in the battle wether he liked it or not.

"Just like last time" the words that had been spoken by Ron rang through Harry's head, it seemed that he could not elude these treacherous thoughts and they continued to haunt him as he slept that night. The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna walked in companionable silence to the Great Hall, like a couple of days ago it was raining, but today was worse.

Sitting in the Great Hall Harry couldn't help but feel sad, ever since he had been about an arm's length away from what he suspected strongly was his father and his mother hadn't said anything to him, only looked and smiled. The rain had progressed into a full blown storm - thunder rumbled, lightning lit up the sky, the rain poured endlessly down while the hail fell in big hard clumps to the ground making a thudding sound with each one. Nothing seemed to happen on this day, Harry supposed the enemies that were there, were waiting patiently for the right time to strike.


	10. Chapter 9: You Occupy My Thoughts

**Chapter Nine – You Occupy My Thoughts**

Harry had decided it was time to get even, with his foolhardy plan that he was going to concoct he had to find a suitable secret place to plot.

Walking down an unusual corridor that Harry and his friends did not normally walk down, not to mention the rest of the student body. The corridor was rumoured to be haunted; not only by ghosts but also by entities not of this world that caused havoc and chaos. However, Harry had no way of knowing if the rumours were true.

Harry walked slowly down the corridor known as 'The Dark's Long Hall', well that was what it was rumoured to be called by the Death Eaters although he couldn't see or feel any dark omens anywhere. He knew that one should never dismiss rumours about a place even if there were no evidence to back up the wild claims, as there could still be horrible things hiding in the shadows. With this in mind, Harry strolled carefully and alert down the "Hall".

Halfway through, he found a door marked with a label 'The Dark's Meeting Place'. The door was marvellous, it was a highly polished black stained oak and at a distance, you would think that the door was made of stone. Studying the door, Harry found something else about it; a small caption in the centre read:

 _"Walking through this door, you will find what you are looking for._

 _In the dark, nothing can be seen, and this is what I mean. Be prepared, if you are not you will be ensnared. Everything that you know will become nothing that you knew. If you are brave and think you are strong enough, think again because you are wrong._

 _Those that have entered through this door, that have thought this, left being nothing more than a puppet of the dark, you have been warned"._

Harry was sweating, shaking in fear? He turned on the spot and high tailed it out of there as fast as he could, feeling that after he read those words that something sinister had awoken and that he had no desire to stick around and find out. He now knew why everyone said that the corridor called "The Dark's Long Hall" was "haunted". Harry now understood why, in a split moment of certainty and clarity – this was where the dark gathered, and when he meant "The Dark", he didn't mean people with dark affiliations, no he meant it as if "The Dark" was a living, breathing thing that could hurt others at will and Harry was sure as hell that it was true.

Harry finally made it back to the common room and decided to inform his friends about what he knew, after that the four friends made their way to the mysterious door. They all felt unsure at first, but with hesitant looks at each other the four friends pushed open the door and entered the room beyond, everything appeared normal on the inside, but like with all things dark, that's exactly how it appears.

After a couple of hours planning and plotting they left quite happy and not being puppets of the dark. It was time to put their plan into action, no one saw them do it, the friends had laced the sugar supply in the staff kitchen with a potion, this would make all the teachers feel tired for 24 hours.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna entered the lunch hall for dinner when they saw the headmaster sitting in his throne looking very, very angry. He wasn't looking at them thank Merlin, so they hurried unnoticed to their seats. Most of the teachers were lounging in their chairs half asleep, the headmaster clinked his glass with a spoon and stood up. Everyone in the hall turned their attention to the headmaster as he spoke with a menacing tone in his voice, "Someone has been causing problems for the staff as you can see, they are not in their right minds at the moment due to someone who'd laced the staff sugar with a relaxing potion. If anyone knows or is the culprit, I suggest you own up or else." With that, the headmaster cast a critical eye over all the students and retook his seat.

This announcement made the ones responsible giggly but scared all the same. The next day would be the first day of spring, Harry had always liked the season as it brought out the exotic flowers at Hogwarts, plus he also found an old note that had been placed in his school trunk and he had no idea how it got there, it read:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I write to you in hopes that when you read this you are well and that we will be together some day again. I'm sure that I will be immensely proud of you, when the time is right I will come back to you I promise._

 _Your loving Father,_

 _James_

Wherever Harry went, no matter what he did, he could not stop thinking about his father. It was as if he was haunting him or something, trying to convey a message maybe? What was completely baffling was the overwhelming urge that was telling Harry to go into the Forbidden Forest, he just did not understand it.

However, in the end of his extraordinarily long internal debate Harry had scrounged up enough courage and nerve, and dared to venture out, but he changed his mind at the last minute. Now that it was Spring, the snow of winter and coldness had disappeared. Therefore, it was only natural that Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna went outside for lunch to sit on their favourite hill overlooking their school.

The friends were having a very good time playing magical games such as; Exploding Snap and they also did mock duelling – which was a safe risk-free version of a combat duel.

Whilst they were playing, the friends heard the sound of galloping hooves on the wind and the whooshing sound of a cloak that was moving quickly nearby. Harry and his friends turned towards the sound and found to their dismay a black clad figure astride a light grey horse who tuned on the spot and disappeared into the misty depths of the Forbidden Forest in the direction of the mountains.

"You know, there's something I don't understand" said Luna standing next to Harry.

"Oh, what's that?" asked Ron, glancing at her.

"Well, I mean mist always appears whenever the mysterious rider on the grey horse appears, it's as if that's how he gets from place to place so fast." Luna replied, looking at the forest and the fading mist.

"Now I don't understand," Hermione commented, confused.

"Well, I reckon he rides into the mist…" Luna's voice faded away as Harry flashbacked, his mother telling him a story when he was only seven, "He summoned a thick mist to roll in and surround him, and once the mist had cleared, there was no sign of James anywhere." Another memory came to the forefront of his mind straight afterward - Professor Malfoy telling him, "The rain poured down to an unusual extent and a gathering mist came to thwart our immediate plans, this is what James had wanted we now realise. He disappeared like a ghost in the mist and rain, to this day he hasn't been seen since."

"I think your right, Luna. He uses the mist to travel, he doesn't need to but he does. On the night he vanished, he used the mist to escape." Harry said in a daze. The four friends walked back to the castle in silence, occasionally adding a thought to think about. They reached the castle around 3:00pm, since they walked slowly.

Soon as they walked in through the doors, Antonin Dolohov stepped into view saying, "I knew you were up to something, and guess what..."

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna looked at each other than back to Dolohov, thinking 'What on earth?'

Antonin Dolohov continued saying, "I found this lying in a very old abandoned corridor." As he said this, he held up a copy of a "Book of Potions" by Zygmunt Budge. That was not the book that they had used, no because "Advanced Potion-Making" by Libatius Borage was in fact sitting in their dormitory.

Nevertheless, that was not what mattered, what mattered was that someone had followed them or knew enough to place a potions book in an abandoned corridor. Only two people came to mind: Barty Crouch, Jr. and Draco Malfoy.

"Let me guess", Harry said, "Draco, told you right?"

"That's right", said a proud Dolohov.

"Well, guess what? He was wrong and we returned all our books. We were just having a study session." The lie as blatant as it was slipped smoothly off Harry's tongue quite easily, as if he really were telling the truth.

"You know what I think? I'm think you're trying to tell me that he lied about what you were up to!" said Dolohov angered. There was no way that they could possibly get out of this situation so they surrendered.

"Fine, we give in. We were bored and decided to take a stroll down 'The Dark's Long Hall', satisfied?" Harry asked, however the exasperated look on his face changed as he watched Dolohov's face begin to show a rising fear that plastered itself there.

"I d-didn't find this b-book down that f-forsaken corridor" replied Dolohov, shaking and his voice stuttering. "Oh dear, oh dear," He muttered to himself.

"What, what's so bad about it?" Luna asked curiously.

"You don't know, do you?" Dolohov questioned, "There are various rooms down that 'Hall' that have different names and different riddles on the doors, and each door is something else that contains enough power to change who you are." Looking sternly but fearfully at the four of them, he asked, "You didn't enter one of the rooms did you?"

Harry could tell that this particular professor was afraid, however, this time he didn't bother lying as he was curious to know what was so bad about it. "Yes, all four of us entered." At this sentence, the four friends watched on as Dolohov's face lost the remaining colour that it had.


End file.
